Una aventura para tres!
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: La noche en que el Kyubi fue sellado, las cosas ocurrieron de manera muy distinta... Minato hizo algo que no debió... Que le pasó a Sasuke?... Y quien es el hombre enmascarado? - [Naruto/Hinata/FemSasuke] - Clasificación T pero podría aumentar en futuros capitulos.
1. Como lo Pude Olvidar?

Empecé otra historia...si... pero juro que no lo pude evitar, era esto o no terminar ningúna de las historias anteriores... así es que aquí está, espero que les guste el primer capitulo.

* * *

Como lo pude olvidar?

Minato – POV

Recién había logrado derrotar al hombre enmascarado, ahora solo faltaba encargarme de contener al Kyubi pero, debería sellarlo en Kushina? No, está muy cansada y no lo soportaría.

"Creo que tendré que usar el **Shikifujin**…" Miré a mi esposa detenidamente, y después a mi hijo "_Naruto__**" **_No quería tener que someter a mi hijo a un destino tan cruel, pero era necesario, al menos su madre estaría ahí para él… de eso me encargaría yo.

Kushina debió darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba tramando, puesto que giró su torso para alejar a Naruto lo más posible "Minato, en que estás…"

"Es necesario, para que tú y él sobrevivan… por favor perdóname pero… hay cosas muy preciadas para mí y… las protegeré a como dé lugar" Miré al Kyubi, totalmente decidido a renunciar a mi vida para salvar a mi familia y a la aldea, cuando…

"**Minato…**"

…Esa voz era inconfundible… "Kyubi? Haz vuelto a la normalidad? En qué demonios pensabas!?"

"**Idiota, ese sujeto era demasiado poderoso, encontró la forma de controlarme con su maldito ojo**"

Era cierto, Kyubi detestaba que lo utilizaran…

"**Necesitas sellarme de nuevo, normalmente mi chakra sería demasiado corrosivo como para que un adulto lo tolere, pero esta vez estoy dispuesto a permitir que me selles… un año por cada vida que tome mientras estaba fuera de control…**"

Miré al Biju como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pensé que intentaría forcejear y matarnos "Por qué estás tan dispuesto? Acaso no quieres ser libre?"

"**La libertad es una de mis metas, si… pero no a expensas de la vida de miles**" Kyubi miró hacia donde se encontraba la aldea. "**Cierta persona me encomendó proteger este mundo, y no pienso fallarle, y si ese sujeto de verdad busca destruir lo que yo he jurado proteger, entonces cometió un error… pero si piensa que podrá utilizarme para ese fin, entonces tendrá que ir contra mí y mis hermanos para conseguirlo!**"

Para ese momento Sarutobi ya había llegado a donde me encontraba, seguido de cientos de Jounin listos para atacar si era necesario.

"Entonces que propones, viejo amigo?" Le pregunté a Kyubi, obteniendo la sorpresa de casi todos los presentes, excepto el Tercero.

"**Un sello simple y cómodo, Eien no Hi no Fuin, en otro momento te daré los detalles de este sello, pero por ahora sería mejor si terminamos esto y evitamos que se pongan más incomodos**" dijo señalando a la multitud que observaba el suceso.

El sello que sugería Kyubi era algo que jamás en mi vida había estudiado, jamás lo había escuchado mencionar antes.

Miré a Kushina una vez más, definitivamente no soportaría el proceso de sellado. Acercándome a ella a paso fúnebre, tomé a mi hijo de sus brazos, besé su frente y miré a todos los presentes.

"Este es Naruto Namikaze, mi hijo! Y a partir de hoy será conocido como el héroe que salvó a Konoha de la ira del Kyubi!" Los presentes se asombraron ante lo que escuchaban, pues no entendían el peso de lo que estaba por suceder.

"Quiero que todos me escuchen atentamente! Guarden sus armas y tomen asiento!" Todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir o hacer.

"_Acaso se volvió loco? Lo estará controlando el demonio?_" Eso y muchos murmullos más podían ser escuchados entre la multitud.

No parecían querer cooperar hasta que Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage, accedió a guardar sus armas y tomar asiento "A sus órdenes Hokage-sama"

Viendo las acciones del anciano, se dieron cuenta que no había motivo para desconfiar de mí, después de todo así era el mundo ninja, en un momento peleabas contra quien podría ser tu aliado a los 5 minutos.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo del ex Hokage, guardaron armas y tomaron asiento para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Gente de Konoha! Sé que el ver al Kyubi en este instante solo les recuerda el dolor de haber perdido a sus familiares hace escasos momentos…" ante esto muchos bajaron la mirada, tratando de esconder la ira que sentían "…pero quiero que entiendan lo que sucedió el día de hoy."

"Empezaré haciendo del conocimiento público que el Kyubi ha vivido entre nosotros desde los tiempos de Hashirama, así mismo su primer Jinchuriki fue la mismísima Mito Uzumaki, quien al momento de morir, transfirió al Kyubi a un sello nuevo en Kushina Uzumaki, mi esposa."

Todos escuchaban con sorpresa al saber que aquella bestia había estado viviendo entre nosotros por un largo tiempo.

"El día de hoy, mi esposa dio a luz a un hermoso bebé, a quien ya tuve la dicha de presentarles a todos ustedes. Sin embargo, cierto hombre enmascarado apareció para aprovechar que el sello en mi esposa se había debilitado y utilizando su Sharingan logró controlar al Kyubi."

Podía oír los murmullos de la gente que se preguntaba cómo era posible, y si el clan Uchiha había sido participe de lo sucedido.

"Les aseguro que el Clan Uchiha no tuvo nada que ver, sin embargo, estoy seguro que la persona a la que me enfrenté era lo suficiente mente fuerte para controlar a Kyubi… tal y como Uchiha Madara lo hizo en su tiempo."

Esto generó un poco de pánico mental en los que se encontraban ahí, pues Madara debería estar muerto, o en el peor de los casos, tan viejo como para no poder si quiera moverse.

"Podría ser algún descendiente de Madara? Su hijo? O tal vez un fanático que simplemente desea mostrar su poder? La respuesta en este instante es un misterio… pero lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que Kyubi no fue culpable de lo ocurrido el día de hoy, si quieren odiar y detestar a alguien, entonces que sea aquel enmascarado que intentó destruir nuestra amada aldea."

"**Probablemente ninguno de ustedes confíe en mí, pero he aceptado la responsabilidad de mis actos y estoy dispuesto a ser sellado nuevamente, y esta vez ayudaré a esa persona a proteger esta aldea, ya que ese fue el deseo de Hashirama, quien en su tiempo se convirtió en un amigo. Y también es parte de una promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo, y que ese enmascarado intentó obligarme a romper…**"

Pude observar como muchos se relajaban ante la información recibida, pues entendían que en este mundo existía gente muy poderosa y el que Kyubi hubiese sido poseído no estaba fuera de este mundo, pero había algunos cuantos que aún mostraban signos de desconfianza.

"**Si alguno de ustedes siente odio o rencor hacia mí, que venga y desahogue su frustración en este instante, pero no permitiré que se convierta en un círculo vicioso. Ya he visto suficiente odio en el mundo y he sentido suficiente odio hacia el mundo que debería estar protegiendo…**"

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver al Kyubi dirigirse a un grupo de personas que no parecían muy seguras de lo que pasaba.

"**Puedo sentir el rencor en ti… si no puedes dirigirlo a ese enmascarado entonces descárgalo en este instante en mí, pero no dejes que crezca y te domine**"

Dicho ninja simplemente comenzó a llorar al recordar la muerte de su hermano. "Mi hermano… el ya no…"

"**Esa es la razón por la que pelearé al lado de ustedes en el futuro, atraparemos a ese sujeto enmascarado y evitaremos que vuelva a suceder algo como esto, creen que podrán hacerlo? No solo por tu hermano, por todas las personas que no debieron fallecer el día de hoy… y por las personas que Hashirama quería tanto, por Konoha!**"

Si había duda en las mentes de las personas, claramente habían sido eliminadas al escuchar al Kyubi, pues ahora todos tenían claro que la desgracia de hoy podría repetirse, y que no solo la aldea corría peligro. Si existía alguien tan poderoso como Madara, o si el mismísimo Madara seguía con vida, entonces probablemente las naciones elementales correrían peligro en el futuro.

La gente comenzó celebrar la victoria sobre aquél hombre enmascarado, algunos incluso se acercaron al Kyubi para intentar saber un poco más de lo ocurrido. Algunos ninja médicos se acercaron a Kushina para atenderla y estabilizarla antes de moverla a un hospital.

Después de unos momentos, miré a Kyubi y me acerqué a él "Creo que es hora"

Extendió una de sus colas y la colocó en el pequeño estomago de Naruto, un gran destello se hizo presente y al siguiente momento Kyubi había desaparecido.

En el estómago de mi hijo había ahora un sello con la palabra Fuego, lo cual representaba el nuevo hogar del nueve colas. Ya habría tiempo para averiguar las funciones de este sello, pero por ahora, solo había que ir a casa y descansar.

Unos meses después

Había pasado un tiempo desde el incidente del Kyubi, a la gente le gustaba pensar que ese día habíamos demostrado poder al derrotar al gran zorro de las nueve colas, aunque todos sabían la verdadera historia.

Sorprendentemente todo el rencor había sido dirigido hacia el hombre enmascarado, quien había despojado a Kyubi de su voluntad y había atacado a la aldea, pero lo mejor de todo era que la gente había aprendido a ver a Naruto como el hijo de un héroe y como a alguien que en el futuro se volvería uno de los más poderosos del mundo.

Kushina no estaba muy contenta por la decisión, pero había sido lo mejor. Hablando de momentos decisivos, cometí un error hace un tiempo, justo después de que naciera Sasuke, quien era unos meses más pequeño que Naruto.

El problema principal radica en el simple hecho de que intente jugarle una broma a mi amigo Fugaku, y coloqué un sello en el recién nacido, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de deshacerlo, ni de explicarle a Fugaku que "Sasuke" no era el mejor nombre para su "Hijo". Desgraciadamente cada vez que intentaba confesar lo que había hecho, algo se interponía y terminaba entreteniéndome en asuntos diversos sin la oportunidad de hablar con mi amigo acerca del tema.

Por otro lado también había nacido la pequeña Hinata, hija de Hitomi Hyuga, la niña era totalmente preciosa, tanto que Kushina quería hacer los arreglos necesarios para que ella y Naruto se casaran en el futuro.

Hoy intentaré hablar con Fugaku de nuevo "_Espero que Fugaku no se moleste por lo que hice…__**"**_

Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta me avisó que había llegado el momento "Pasa Fugaku…" La puerta se abrió y por el umbral pasó un hombre de cabello negro y corto, ojos ónices profundos y el porte de un verdadero líder de Clan.

"Minato, escuche que querías hablar conmigo, pasa algo?"

"Si bueno veras…" Me puse rápidamente de pie, cerré todos los accesos, incluso la ventana y me aseguré de que nadie pudiera entrar ni oír lo que iba a ser discutido… o mis gritos pidiendo ayuda… tal vez los sellos contra el sonido no eran tan buena idea.

"…Te llamé aquí porque hay algo que debes saber y creo que es muy importante ya que Sas…" Justo en ese momento ocurrió lo que menos quería.

"Osu! Sensei! Equipo 7 reportándose para la acción!" De la nada salieron tres Jounin, El primero de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, similares a los del hombre que recién había entrado a la oficina, seguido por otro joven de cabellos plateados y ojos oscuros, y por último una chica de cabellos castaños claros y dos marcas en sus mejillas.

"Obito, Kakashi, Rin, enserio no podían esperar a un mejor momento? Y como es que lograron entrar?"

Obito retorció los labios creando una mueca de desagrado "Pero Sensei! No hemos tenido una misión en más de una semana! Queremos un poco de acción! Además no es importante que sepas como entramos, es secreto ninja."

"Kakashi, tú también estuviste de acuerdo con esto?" le pregunté a mi segundo estudiante quien se limitó a sacar un libro de portada naranja… Icha Icha.

"A decir verdad también estoy aburriéndome… y el perdedor no deja de quejarse así es que no veo por qué no…"

"A quien le llamaste perdedor!" Ambos chocaron frentes mientras que chispas salían de sus ojos.

Fugaku simplemente soltó una carcajada ante la actitud de mi equipo "Obito, no le des demasiados problemas a Minato"

"Claro tío! Pero si no voy a misiones no podré demostrar el poder de los Uchihas!"

Rin se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa "Entonces Sensei, nos darás una misión?"

Fugaku interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera contestar "Veo que estas ocupado Minato, te veré luego" y con eso se retiró, arruinándose así una vez más mi oportunidad para confesar mi delito.

"Veamos, una misión para ustedes… vayan a encontrar a Tora y tráiganlo de vuelta."

"Pero Sensei! Esa es una misión para genins!" reclamó Obito al escuchar su misión.

"Si Kurenai me ve haciendo esa clase de misiones entonces terminará aceptando salir con Asuma!" Incluso Kakashi había comenzado a refunfuñar.

"Vamos chicos, dejen de quejarse! Tenemos nuestra misión" dijo Rin llevándose a Kakashi de una oreja y entrelazando su brazo con el de Obito, obligándolo a caminar.

"Hey! Por qué tengo que ser yo al que le jales la oreja!" fue lo último que escuché de mi equipo antes de volver al papeleo… o al menos así sería si yo fuera un tonto.

"Al menos lo suficiente para no poder arreglar el problema en el que me he metido"

Sonriendo ante la pila de papeles, simplemente hice una seña de mano "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**"

Cinco clones de sombra aparecieron y comenzaron a repartir el trabajo de manera equitativa "Recuerden, si alguno de estos es de suma importancia o requiere decisiones definitivas, déjenlo en una fila aparte, lo revisaré en la tarde"

Los clones asintieron y comenzaron su trabajo, mientras que yo me dirigía a ver a mi familia.

Kushina – POV

Mientras caminaba por las calles al lado de mi amiga Mikoto y el pequeño Sasuke, quien intentaba alcanzar a Naruto que se encontraba en mis brazos, para jugar con él, no podía evitar ver cómo la gente saludaba y sonreía al ver mi bebé.

"El pequeño Naruto se ha hecho muy popular, cierto?" preguntó mi amiga con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que tal vez lo detestarían y lo exiliarían por ser un Jinchuriki, pero Minato-kun se encargó de que eso no sucediera" respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos aproximábamos al parque de la aldea, donde ya se encontraba Hitomi esperándonos con la pequeña Hinata en sus brazos. Les diré, esa niña es preciosa, espero que mi Naruto se enamore de ella cuando sean mayores.

No pude evitar soltar una leve risita ante mis propios pensamientos, pues mi imaginación solo lograba crecer exponencialmente a cada segundo.

Mikoto me miró de manera extraña "Otra vez dejando que tu imaginación vuele? No sé por qué te niegas a que nuestros hijos se enamoren…"

Eso simplemente me bajó de mi nube, y una cara de fastidio y asco reemplazó mi sonrisa "No convertirás a mi hijo en un Uke, pervertida."

Esto solo logró que Mikoto soltara una carcajada a todo pulmón, mientras que mi molestia incrementaba.

Al llegar al lado de Hitomi y después de saludarnos, tomamos asiento las tres juntas mientras platicábamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho en esta semana.

"Y han sabido algo de Kyubi-sama?" Preguntó Mikoto.

"Nada, Minato asegura que probablemente lo que sucedió lo dejó agotado, y está descansando en este momento, o probablemente solo pueda hablar con nosotros hasta que Naruto tenga mayor conciencia de sí mismo."

Hitomi sonrió levemente "O tal vez aún se siente responsable por lo que sucedió, a pesar de que nadie lo culpe, o de que muy pocos lo hagan… Casi todos comprenden que si Madara Uchiha está de vuelta, entonces lo sucedido era inevitable."

Asintiendo levemente la cabeza, miré como Naruto observaba a Hinata dormir, para después bostezar y caer dormido nuevamente.

"Muy buenas tardes, hermosas señoras" Una voz totalmente conocida para nosotras nos llamó desde atrás de las bancas.

"Minato, no nos llames señoras, nos haces sentir viejas!" reclamé en un susurro pues no quería despertar a los bebes.

Mi marido solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a mí, rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y puso su mejilla al lado de la mía, logrando apreciar a nuestro pequeño mientras dormía.

"No puedo creer que lográramos sobrevivir a ese día" dijo Minato mientras acariciaba levemente el cabello de Naruto.

Sonreí al ver a Naruto moverse un poco, intentando acercarse más al calor de la mano de su padre "Yo tampoco, pero intento no pensar en ello y simplemente disfruto el estar viva al lado tuyo y de nuestro pequeño."

Seis años después.

Minato – POV

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel suceso tan terrible en la aldea, el pequeño Naruto había crecido mucho, incluso Jiraya-sensei llegó a comentar que probablemente el niño llegaría a ser más grande que yo.

Esperaba que así fuera, amaba verlo crecer cada día que pasaba. Pero así mismo no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba olvidando, que no había concluido algún asunto pendiente.

En ese instante Mikoto y Fugaku entraron a mi oficina con el pequeño Sasuke siguiéndolos, tomando la mano de Itachi, quien se había vuelto totalmente sobreprotector con su hermano pequeño.

"Fugaku, Mikoto-chan, a que debo el honor de su visita?"

"Nos gustaría que vinieras más tarde al complejo Uchiha, es cumpleaños del pequeño Sasuke y vamos a celebrarlo"

Asentí levemente con una sonrisa al escuchar a Mikoto-chan, Naruto estaría más que encantado de ir a jugar con su amigo. "Ahí estaremos"

Fugaku asintió "Mi esposa ha estado algo insistente con que no estaría mal que nuestros hijos estuvieran en una relación, y estoy seguro que tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso es simple y llanamente imposible"

"Nuestros hijos son hombrecitos hechos y derechos, eso no sucederá, además ya sabes que Kushina-chan ha hecho su misión personal el que Hina-chan y Naruto-chan se vayan encariñando más y más con el paso del tiempo" respondí intentando contener la risa ante la insistencia de Mikoto.

"Bou, ustedes no son divertidos" respondió Mikoto a forma de berrinche.

Ambos padres salieron de la oficina mientras discutían el por qué era mala idea o buena idea una relación entre mi hijo y el pequeño Sasuke… hablando de él, siento que he olvidado algo muy importante, pero no logro recordar qué.

Dejando a mis clones de sombras me retiré de mi oficina para ver a mi esposa y alistarnos. Durante el camino encontré a Hizashi caminando junto a su esposa e hijo.

"Ah Hokage-sama! Un placer encontrarlo, se dirige a ver a su esposa?" preguntó Hizashi con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Hizashi, viejo amigo, sabes que me molesta que me llames de manera tan formal" respondí mientras intentaba ocultar mi rostro, aún me apenaba que mis amigos me llamaran así.

Hizashi simplemente se limitó a reír, mientras que su esposa, Hiromi, sacudía levemente la cabeza de manera reprobatoria "Siento mucho la actitud de mi marido, Minato-san, a veces se comporta como si tuviera la edad de Neji."

"Y Neji se comporta como si tuviera la edad de su padre" terminé la frase soltando una leve carcajada.

Neji simplemente frunció el ceño ante las comparaciones, pero relajó el rostro y preguntó "Minato-sama! Naruto nii-chan irá también a la fiesta de Sasuke?"

Neji había comenzado a ver a Naruto como su hermano pequeño, algo que Kushina y yo apreciábamos totalmente "Claro! Puedes apostarlo, después de todo sabes que tu tía Kushina querrá verlos a ti y a Hina-chan"

"Más a Hinata imouto-chan, sigue teniendo esa idea de que los dos se casaran" Neji simplemente suspiró, definitivamente a veces se comportaba como si tuviera 10 años más de los que debía.

"Cierto, muy cierto, pero creo que es mejor idea que aceptar la propuesta de Mikoto-chan…" al decir esto Neji sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, pues Mikoto llegó a sugerir un escenario parecido pero con Neji reemplazando a Naruto, solo en el caso de que mi hijo terminara enamorándose de Hina-chan.

"Esa mujer no está bien, debería ponerla bajo el cuidado de Tsunade-san." Dijo el pequeño con un tono de desesperanza que logró hacerme reír a carcajadas.

"Tienes razón Neji, hablaré con ella en su debido tiempo" y después de esa platica con la pequeña familia, me despedí de ellos y continué mi camino.

"_Insisto… siento que olvido algo importante… pero qué?_"

Restándole importancia, continué mi camino hasta llegar a casa, donde lo primero en recibirme fue un pequeño destello amarillo. "_Juraría que aprendió el Hiraishin si no supiera que no sabe moldear chakra_"

"Tou-chan! Volviste!" Naruto rápidamente trepó por mi pierna, torso y cuello hasta llegar a mi espalda.

Kushina observaba todo mientras reía a carcajadas "Juraría que en vez de un zorro, es un chango"

Naruto reía junto a su madre mientras que yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza "Tenemos que arreglarnos bien, iremos a casa de Fugaku, hoy es cumpleaños de Sasuke"

"Yaay! Iré a casa de Sasuke!" Naruto se deslizó por mi espalda y salió corriendo a su habitación para prepararse.

"Tiene demasiada energía" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo "Si no fuera así entonces no sería hijo tuyo"

"Yo no soy hiperactiva!"

Simplemente solté una leve risa "Lo que tú digas amor… lo que tú digas"

Después de arreglarnos nos dirigimos al complejo Uchiha, donde nos encontramos a la familia de Hiashi "Ah Hitomi, Hiashi, es bueno verlos."

Naruto reconoció a la niña que se encontraba a un lado de Hitomi, quien de igual manera había reconocido a mi hijo.

"Hina-chan! Cómo estás?"

"Naru-kun, konbawa!" respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Naruto rápidamente se separó del lado de su madre y corrió a encontrarse con la pequeña "Vayamos a buscar a Sasuke!" dijo tomando su mano y corriendo hacia el patio, mientras que la niña simplemente reía ante la emoción de su amigo.

Kushina por su parte simplemente dejó escapar una risita macabra "Mi plan está funcionando hehehe!"

Hitomi por su parte simplemente sacudió lentamente la cabeza mientras que en sus labios se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa "Eres incorregible, amiga"

"Ya me agradecerás cuando veas a pequeños niños rubios con Byakugan corriendo por ahí" dijo Kushina con una pose de orgullo.

Hiashi por su parte tembló al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda "Espero que no, y si es así, espero que tengan la actitud de Hinata o de Minato, incluso el de mi esposa, pero no creo que Konoha pueda soportar a tantos mini clones de Kushina"

"Hey!" reclamo mi esposa mientras todos soltábamos una carcajada y nos dirigíamos hacia el complejo.

En el lugar se encontraban muchos de los compañeros de clase de los niños, una pequeña escuela creada para hacer que los niños comenzaran a socializar entre sí y que existiera un mejor trabajo en equipo cuando llegaran a la academia ninja.

Quien llamó más mi atención fue una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas quien parecía estar encantada con Sasuke y discutía con una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, probablemente la hija de Inoichi.

"Yo me casaré con Sasuke-kun!"

"Claro que no frente de cartelera! Yo seré quien se case con él!"

Mikoto no podía evitar reír, mientras que Sasuke se ocultaba detrás de su hermano, con una mueca de enfado y un pequeño sonrojo "Odio a las niñas, tienen liendres"

Itachi soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que su hermano pequeño había dicho, pues era una mentira que él mismo había inventado antes.

"_Algo estoy olvidando…_"

Sacudí el pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza y rápidamente me uní a los otros padres de familia.

Y así el día pasó mientras disfrutábamos de la tranquilidad que teníamos.

Unos meses después –

Minato – POV

En las épocas de diciembre, Kumo había intentado secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, afortunadamente Hiashi logró evitar que se la llevaran, matando al ninja que intentaba llevársela.

Ahora Kumo estaba intentando amenazarnos con una guerra.

"Esto es inaudito Hokage-sama! Tenemos que entregarles a Hiashi!" dijo uno de los miembros del consejo civil.

Hiashi veía todo en silencio pero ciertamente no estaba nada contento.

"No lo haremos, no entregaremos a nadie, quieren guerra? Les daré una guerra! Pero no entregaré a nadie de mi aldea por algo que ellos causaron!"

Danzo Shimura, quien había permanecido callado, decidió dar su opinión "Konoha es la aldea más poderosa entre las naciones elementales… Pero estás seguro que podremos ganar?"

"Vaya, no pensé que vería el día en que te acobardaras, Danzo, pero te aseguro que soy más que capaz de destruir otro ejercito si se atreven a atacarnos" respondí con un poco de arrogancia, sabía que no era bueno, pero si no podía aparentar seguridad, entonces la gente no podría seguirme.

Todos rápidamente asintieron al recordar los sucesos de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, y uno de ellos tuvo la valía de decir "Es verdad, si tenemos a Minato-sama, el hombre que incluso logró domar al Kyubi y hacer que sirviera a Konoha lealmente, entonces no hay nación que nos pueda derrotar"

A pesar de que no me gustaba el tono en el que lo dijo, simplemente dejé las cosas desarrollarse de esa manera, era mejor que hacerles pensar que había un peligro que naturalmente no existía.

Hiashi por su parte se había relajado ante las noticias, no tendría que sacrificarse o a nadie de su clan para evitar guerra, pues los otros clanes y el pueblo estaban dispuestos a protegerse entre ellos, una de las pequeñas semillas que habían brotado el día del ataque del Kyubi… solidaridad.

"Entonces se cierra esta sesión y nos reuniremos de nuevo después de recibir respuesta de Kumo"

Y así todos comenzaron a retirarse, menos Hiashi quien se quedó esperando a que salieran todos "Crees que es lo mejor? Una persona por toda la aldea?"

"No es una simple persona, es una porción de la aldea, y no lo permitiré. Además ya escuchaste a todos."

Hiashi asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vi quebrarse "Estuve a punto de condenar a mi hermano, sabiendo que él estaba dispuesto a morir por mí"

"No morirá, y dile a tu clan que el sello no es necesario, nadie tomará nada de Konoha mientras yo viva" le aseguré a mi mejor amigo mientras salía de la habitación.

Naturalmente Kumo no estuvo muy contento, pero sus planes habían sido frustrados totalmente pues no tenían los recursos para una guerra, y estaban conscientes que no lo estarían en varios años.

Así mismo, con ayuda de mi esposa diseñé un sello nuevo para todos los clanes de Konoha, destruía cualquier límite sanguíneo después de la muerte de la persona.

Había algunos detalles que afinar, pero era mejor que el sello del ave enjaulada que proponían los ancianos del clan.

"_Y aún no puedo evitar pensar que estoy olvidando algo sumamente importante_"

Seis años después

Naruto – POV

Ese día simplemente me levanté de cama con mucha pereza, al menos sería la última semana que pasaría en la academia. Saliendo de mi habitación me dirigí a la cocina, donde se encontraba mi madre sirviendo el desayuno.

"Odio los vegetales…" refunfuñé al ver la tortura que se hacía llamar desayuna.

Mi madre simplemente me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza "Hina-chan no estará muy contenta si tiene que agacharse para besarte, anda, come tu desayuno para que crezcas como es debido"

Me sonrojé ante ese comentario "Mamá! Sabes que solo somos amigos…"

"Oh vamos hijo, se conocen desde siempre, además no puedes ser tan ciego y distraído, se sonroja cada vez que están juntos!"

Replicó mi madre, y si lo pensaba bien… ella tenía razón, Hina-chan suele sonrojarse demasiado cuando platicamos, pero eso no pasa cuando Sasuke-teme platica con ella.

Dejando que un leve rubor se hiciera presente en mis mejillas, simplemente me dispuse a desayunar sin refunfuñar.

Después de desayunar tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de casa, en la entrada encontré a papá regando algunas plantas "Nos vemos papá!"

"Ve con cuidado hijo!" fue su respuesta, a lo que simplemente contesté levantando una mano y despidiéndome, pues ya se me hacía tarde.

En el trayecto me encontré a Hinata y Sasuke caminando hacia la escuela "Hey Sasuke-teme! Hina-chan!"

Ambos voltearon a verme, Sasuke sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia mientras que Hinata nuevamente portaba ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tierna… bueno no soy tan despistado como cree mi madre, solo no noto las cosas a tiempo.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun"

"Por poco se te hace tarde, perdedor"

"Buenos días Hina-chan, y tú cállate bastardo!"

Tomé la mano de Hinata en la mía comencé a caminar a paso apresurado a la escuela "Vamos Hina-chan, se te pegará lo idiota"

Sasuke simplemente sonrió y encogió los hombros "Si la sigues tocando… entonces si es muy probable"

Hinata simplemente dejó escapar una leve risita mientras que yo hacía coraje.

Unas horas después -

La clase de Iruka parecía un tormento interminable, y de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"_**Cachorro… tienes un momento? Aunque no creo que te pierdas de mucho…**_" la voz que escuché en ese instante la reconocía de hace mucho tiempo, era la voz de Kurama.

Cerré los ojos y rápidamente me encontré en un pequeño bosque, frente a un zorro de un tamaño considerable "Que pasa Kurama-san?"

"**Se acerca nuevamente tu cumpleaños, así es que te daré un regalo… de hecho mi padre dejó esto conmigo si la persona adecuada se presentaba…**"

Mi confusión era un poco evidente, y solo incrementó al ver al Kyubi poner dos de sus colas cerca de mis ojos, justo en la sien.

"Que estás…aargh!" un dolor inexplicable comenzó a hacerse presente en mi cabeza, era como si mis ojos estuvieran a punto de estallar.

"**El regalo que te he dado es muy especial, por ahora no hace mucho, pero con el tiempo descubrirás cuán grande es su poder**"

Saliendo de manera abrupta de mi mente, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

"Naru-kun, estás bien?" La voz de Hinata a mi lado me decía que estaba muy preocupada.

Sasuke se puso de pie y rápidamente puso uno de mis brazos sobre su hombre, con Hina-chan haciendo lo mismo del lado opuesto "Lo llevaremos a la enfermería, Iruka-sensei"

"De acuerdo, pero solo uno puede quedarse"

Salimos del salón con esa advertencia y nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería, al llegar el doctor comenzó a revisar mis ojos y "Sorprendente… esto es algo que no está en el libro de formación académica ninja."

"Quieres decir que no sabes que le pasa a mi mejor amigo?" preguntó Sasuke con un tono peligroso.

"Oh para nada, Uchiha-san, lo que le pasa a Namikaze-san es algo común cuando despiertas un Kekkei Genkai." Las palabras del médico sonaron en mi mente como si fueran eco.

"Que quieres decir con Kekkei Genkai?" pregunté algo extrañado.

El dolor ya se había relajado un poco, debe haber sido cosa de Kurama, así es que rápidamente me dirigí hacia el espejo más cercano y por fin pude observar, en mis ojos podías apreciar un anillo que rodeaba la pupila.

Mirando a Hinata me dí cuenta que ella también estaba muy sorprendida.

"_**En este instante se encuentra en modo pasivo, lo que quiere decir que no está activado…**_" La voz de Kurama me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba.

Sasuke simplemente suspiró "Entonces volveré al salón de clases y le informaré a Iruka-sensei."

Asentí de manera ausente, mientras que Hinata examinaba mis ojos "Es una lástima, me gustaban tus ojos azules… N-no! Quiero decir! Son azules y-y aún me gustan! E-Eso tampoco, me refiero a que son distintos a-ah pero me gustan también, a-ah lo que quiero decir…"

Dejé escapar una leve risa y abracé a Hinata logrando que se sonrojara por completo "Gracias Hina-chan"

"…_**Para activar tus ojos solo debes de enviar chakra a tus ojos mientras que realizas los sellos de mano Dragón – Mono – Perro – Zorro. **_" Entramos al salón de clases mientras que Kurama me decía esto.

Iruka se acercó a mi "Sasuke me explicó lo que pasó, como te sientes?"

"Mejor, aunque aún me pican los ojos" Seguí el patrón que me enseñó Kurama mientras aplicaba chakra a mis ojos.

"_**Ahora llama al Rinnegan y despierta el primer nivel de su poder.**_"

"Rinnegan!" al comando de mi voz mi vista comenzó a aclararse, permitiéndome ver con claridad el chakra que circulaba en la habitación.

"Así es que ese es el Rinnegan…" murmuró Iruka apreciando el cambio en mis ojos.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la primera superficie metálica que encontré, y pude apreciar que, mientras mis ojos habían retenido su color azul ahora contenía un ligero tinte morado, y la línea que rodeaba a la pupila se había hecho un poco más gruesa.

Al voltear a ver a mis amigos pude notar que había un chakra extraño emanando del cuello de Sasuke, me acerqué lentamente e hice que se diera la vuelta.

"Oye idiota! Que haces?"

Una de sus fans se acercó a mí con la intención de golpearme y alejarme de Sasuke, pero Hinata intervino antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Naru-kun o a Sasuke-san sin su permiso, Haruno-san, o me aseguraré de que no te acerques sin su permiso"

Una gota de sudor frio recorrió la espalda de las presentes mientras que yo seguía analizando el cuello de mi amigo.

"Oye Naruto, piensas respirarme en el cuello todo el día? O me dirás que ocurre?"

Pensando bien en cómo debería decirle esto a mi amigo, me aparté un poco y le pregunté "Itachi te ha jugado alguna broma recientemente? O haz estado cerca de mi padre en los últimos meses?"

"Ninguna de las dos opciones? Por qué lo preguntas, Naruto?" preguntó Itachi con una expresión de confusión.

Mientras tanto con Minato –

"Un momento… ahora recuerdo…"

Naruto –

"Es porque hay un sello en tu cuello."

Sasuke tocó su espalda y preguntó "Un sello?"

Minato –

"La cosa importante que debía decirle a Fugaku! El sello de broma que nunca pude quitarle a Sasuke!"

Naruto –

"Quieres que intente retirarlo?"

Sasuke asintió y le dio nuevamente la espalda a su amigo mientras que Iruka apreciaba las habilidades lo que hacíamos.

Minato –

"Ese sello oculta la apariencia de Sasuke a cualquiera que no tenga entrenamiento con sellos y un doujutsu, es por eso que el Sharingan no lo podría detectar si no sabía nada de sellos…"

"…Ese sello oculta la verdad de Sasuke… y es que él…"

Naruto –

Me dispuse a retirar el sello y al hacerlo, una cantidad pequeña de chakra se dispersó por la habitación y un poco de humo cubrió a Sasuke, algo parecido a deshacer una transformación.

"Pero que demo…"

Sasuke volteó a verme extrañado… o al menos la persona que yo creía que era Sasuke.

"Que pasa Naruto… huh? Que le pasa a mi voz? Por qué suena un poco más aguda…" rápidamente comenzó a notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo.

"Me siento más liviano, y siento algo molesto en el pecho…" comenzó a manosearse haciendo que algunas chicas se sonrojaran mientras que otras salían del salón llorando desconsoladamente.

"Que es esto…" Dijo presionando su pecho… "…suave?" miró hacia abajo y notó que había algo que no debería estar ahí "Esto… se parece un poco a… Kyaaaaa!"

En un momento de pánico Sasuke introdujo una mano en sus pantalones, como quien busca una moneda en un bolsillo "No está! Que sucedió! Soy… soy…"

Minato – Sasuke – Al mismo tiempo.

"…Es una chica!"

"…Soy una chica!"

* * *

Que les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios abajo y diganme si les gustó.


	2. Probelmas Muchos Problemas!

Hola a todos, veo que les gustó el primer capitulo y a decir verdad a mi también, no es por ser egolatra, pero simplemente no puedo parar de jugar con esta idea y está evitando que pueda continuar mis otras historias, así es que avanzaré lo más que pueda y cuando mi mente se haya tranquilizado, continuaré las demás.

* * *

Problemas… Muchos Problemas!

Minato se encontraba ante un jurado compuesto de diez personas y ninguna de ellas se veía muy feliz.

"Tienes alguna buena explicación para esto? Yondaime?"

Su propia esposa había hecho la pregunta en un tono tan aterrador…

Minato – POV

"_Como me gustaría estar en el campo de batalla una vez más… eso sería menos aterrador que enfrentarme a Ku-chan cuando está molesta…_"

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la mesa "En qué demonios pensabas!?" La voz de Sasuke también poseía cierto deje de amenaza…

"A decir verdad, tenía planeado retirar el sello dos días después de que naciste, pero en esos momentos ocurrió algo muy urgente y estuve ausente por una semana, solo para volver y enterarme de que se habían ido un mes de vacaciones."

Todos escuchaban de manera atenta mientras intentaba explicar lo que había ocurrido. Por su parte, Mikoto estaba encantada de tener una hija, pues siempre había sido su sueño, así es que no era de sorprenderse que en esos momentos tuviera a Sasuke abrazada con fuerza y frotando sus mejillas mientras murmuraba cuan linda era.

Naruto prestaba atención a mis excusas mientras que observaba a Sasuke ser abrazado a morir con una sonrisa que expresaba un "_Heh! No puedo decir que lo envidio, seguramente no puede ni respirar_"

"Durante meses y años intenté decirle a Fugaku que Sasuke no era… niño… sino que era su pequeña niña, pero cada que intentaba decírtelo, algo sucedía."

Fugaku recordó una de las ocasiones en las que había estado con Minato en su oficina y el equipo de su sobrino había interrumpido. "Recuerdo algo similar, pero eso fue hace muchos años."

Asentí levemente "Y poco a poco comencé a olvidar que había algo importante que debía decirte… hasta ahora."

Naruto simplemente soltó una breve carcajada, que fue apagada por un pequeño golpe de codo cortesía de Hinata, quien se encontraba a su lado "No es gracioso Naru-kun! Piensa en cómo se siente Sasuke"

"Lo sé pero, tienes que admitir que fue todo una sorpresa, quiero decir, viste lo destrozada que estaba Sakura?"

Flashback – Naruto POV

Después de que Sasuke se diera cuenta que su 'amigo' ya no estaba (sacó la mano del pantalón) me tomó del cuello de la camisa y se acercó de manera peligrosa mientras gruñía "Que demonios hiciste Namikaze!"

"_Mierda… Sasuke es un poco linda cuando se enfada… PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO!"_ Sacudí la cabeza un poco y mi sorpresa fue fácilmente reemplazada por fastidio "No hice nada idiota, te dije que retiraría un sello y eso es lo que hice!"

Hinata puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, quien volteó a verla con un poco menos de enojo "Naru-kun tiene razón, activé mi Byakugan y pude notar que cierto Chakra que emanaba de tu cuello comenzaba a desaparecer, era como deshacer un genjutsu, pero solo fue visible hasta que Naru-kun lo deshizo"

Sasuke me soltó pero aún no estaba satisfecho, tomando su mano y la de Hinata me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta del salón "Iruka-sensei! Iré a ver a mi padre!"

El profesor simplemente asintió la cabeza mientras procesaba lo que había sucedido, al dar un último vistazo noté que Haruno tenía las manos en la cabeza y lloraba desconsoladamente junto a Ino.

Al salir de la academia solté la mano de las dos chicas… aún era algo raro decir que Sasuke era chica, y las miré "Hina-chan, ve a ver a tus padres y diles lo que ha ocurrido, lleva a los dos a la torre, Sasuke… tu vienes conmigo para ver a tus padres"

Hina-chan asintió y corrió en dirección a su casa, comencé a caminar hacia el complejo Uchiha pero. "Debes estar bromeando! No puedo aparecerme así en casa, que le diré a mis padres!? Hola soy Sasuke, probablemente se pregunten por qué tengo estas" Señaló sus pechos, los cuales se acercaban mucho a la talla de Hina-chan "o el por qué mi cabello llega un poco más abajo de mi nuca, pero saben? Es gracioso porque ahora soy una chica, y esto es muy normal. Hahaha, por qué no lo pasamos por alto y seguimos con nuestras vidas?" El sarcasmo en su voz me decía que no había cambiado absolutamente nada, solo su apariencia, al menos seguía siendo el mismo… la misma… lo que sea, pero no había cambiado.

"Pues en algún momento lo descubrirán, así es que es mejor que sea ahora" La tomé de la mano y comencé a jalarla para que caminara hacia el complejo, después de un buen rato de forcejear logramos llegar a nuestro destino, y oh sorpresa… "Hola Itachi! Se encuentran tus padres?"

Itachi volteó a vernos y la sorpresa en su rostro fue totalmente evidente "… Naruto… si querías hacer caso a mi madre no tenías que disfrazar a Sasuke de mujer… creo que la gente entenderá que el cariño que se tienen es puro."

Estoy seguro que el calor que sentía en mis mejillas era pura vergüenza y rabia contenida "Estás demente!"

Sasuke se veía incomoda ante la situación, se escondió detrás de mí intentando evitar contacto visual con Itachi pero al mismo tiempo se asomaba por encima de mi hombro para verlo _"Rayos Sasuke… No actúes de manera tan linda!_"

"Onii-chan… no es lo que tú crees… yo" La diminuta voz de Sasuke hacía que cada vez sonara y se viera más y más tierna, logrando que Itachi portara un leve sonrojo.

"Itachi-nii! Te aseguro que yo no hice esto, de hecho pensé que tú lo habías hecho…" Comencé a explicarle todo lo sucedido, incluyendo la información de mi nuevo Kekkei Genkai, lo cual Itachi notó después de mencionarlo, pues estaba apagado y no parecía notarse la diferencia.

"Ya veo, lo que dices es muy extraño Naruto, ya que en todo este tiempo yo tampoco me di cuenta del sello en el cuerpo de mi hermano… hermana." Itachi miró a Sasuke "Por ahora vayamos a ver a Papá y Mamá"

Sasuke miró al suelo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas "Pero que dirán si me ven así! Yo… yo…" pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Sasuke.

La reacción fue inmediata, una gran cantidad de sangre salía de la nariz de Itachi con una fuerza totalmente impresionante, cayendo directamente al piso "Tan linda… tengo una hermana tan linda…" rápidamente se limpió la nariz, abrazó a su hermana y mirando hacia el horizonte, exclamó "Descuida mi pequeña hermana! Tu hermano mayor te protegerá de lo que sea!"

Juraría que en ese instante pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos gritando "Juventud!"

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de Sasuke, al entrar, la primera en recibirnos fue Mikoto-san "Ara Itachi, Naruto, bienvenidos… y tú eres amiga de Naruto?"

Sasuke estaba totalmente sonrojada "Uhm… yo soy Sasuke…"

"Perdón?" Mikoto parecía creer que había escuchado mal.

"Dije que yo soy Sasuke" repitió un poco más alto la pelinegra.

La matriarca procesaba la información que acababa de recibir, miró a Itachi mientras buscaba alguna clase de indicio que mostrara que esto era una broma. Luego de no poder hallar lo que buscaba, miró a Sasuke de nuevo.

"Si tú y Naruto querían comenzar a salir juntos como más que amigos, solo tenían que decírmelo, no es necesario que te escondas, somos tu familia y…"

Sasuke gritó exasperada por todo eso, lo cual causó que Fugaku-san se asomara a la entrada de la casa.

"Naruto encontró un sello extraño en mi cuello y lo deshizo, pero al hacerlo me convertí en una chica!"

Esa explicación había dejado a Mikoto y Fugaku en silencio por unos instantes, pensando en que decir… las reacciones fueron diferentes.

Fugaku estaba totalmente molesto mientras que Mikoto soltaba un pequeño grito de chica emocionada.

"Mi hijo es una niña!? Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!? Iremos a ver a Minato en este instante!"

"Mi hijo es una niña! Que emoción! Que emoción! Podré peinarte, y arreglarte, y podremos ir de compras!"

Todos miraban de manera extraña a Mikoto quien no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Que?" Preguntó de manera inocente la madre de mi amigo… amiga.

En la salida del complejo nos encontramos con mi madre, quien parecía muy molesta "Mi querida nuera me contó lo sucedido, y esto apesta a Minato"

Fugaku asintió "Si es así entonces enfrentará la ira de la familia Uchiha"

"Y Naruto y yo apoyaremos también-ttebane!"

"Y la Familia Hyuga estará presente como apoyo" Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de nosotros, volteamos a ver a los recién llegados quienes consistían de Hiashi, Hitomi, Hinata y su pequeña hermanita Hanabi, quien había nacido hace 4 años.

Hina-chan se acercó a mi "Fui primero a tu casa y le expliqué lo sucedido a tu madre, quiere hablar contigo y Kurama de tu Rinnegan pero primero arreglaremos lo de Sasuke"

Asentí y tomé la mano de Hina-chan mientras sonreía, comenzamos a caminar todos hacia la torre de mi padre. En el trayecto Hinata dio un pequeño tirón a mi mano, llamando mi atención, voltee a verla y ella hizo un gesto con la mirada, logrando desviar mi atención hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Se veía muy decaída, como si estuviera en conflicto por lo que sucedía. Bueno no era de sorprenderse si de repente descubres que no eres lo que siempre pensaste que eras, y este hecho era un golpe muy fuerte para el ego de Sasuke.

Acercándonos un poco a él… ella, tomé su mano logrando así llamar su atención "Todo estará bien, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo"

Sasuke me miró con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, para después mirar a Hina-chan quien asintió levemente con una sonrisa que contagió a la Uchiha, logrando que sonriera por primera vez desde que inició todo esto.

Fin del Flashback –

"Así es que sí, nos diste una gran sorpresa a muchos" respondí mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación.

Noté que mi padre se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde estaba Sasuke y se puso de rodilla con la cabeza inclinada "Me arrepiento enormemente de lo que hice, sé que no hay manera de regresar el tiempo, y sé que fui muy lejos con esta broma, pero si hay alguna manera en la que pueda compensarte, lo que sea, entonces lo haré con mucho gusto."

Sasuke se veía muy molesta, casi podía leer sus pensamientos, quería golpear a mi padre en ese instante por excederse de esa manera y por olvidar algo tan importante.

"Ponme en el mismo equipo que Naruto y Hinata…"

Mi padre levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de la Uchiha "Normalmente en un equipo no pueden haber dos Kunoichi…"

El rostro de Sasuke decía claramente _No pedí excusas_ "Ponme en el mismo equipo que ellos, eso no perdona lo que hiciste, rayos, no consuela ni una décima parte de cómo me siento en este instante, pero si he de vivir de esta manera, entonces quiero que sea al lado de las personas que sé que me aceptan"

Mi padre se levantó lentamente y asintió "De acuerdo, entonces haré lo posible para que así sea"

En ese instante entraron Obito y Kakashi "Sensei, lamentamos interrumpir pero necesitamos…" Obito dejó de hablar en ese instante al notar que los presentes eran nada menos que su familia.

Los ojos del Uchiha se detuvieron en Sasuke "Quien ese la pequeña?"

Sasuke por su parte se molestó por el comentario, pues no creía haber cambiado demasiado, a pesar de tener dos razones equiparables a las dos razones por las que Hinata era una de las más hermosas de la clase… creo que no debo pasar tanto tiempo con el Tío Jiraya.

"No soy una pequeña, mi nombre es Sasuke!" exclamó la chica a mi lado.

Obito simplemente soltó una carcajada mientras que se acercaba a Sasuke para observarla un poco mejor "Oh rayos!... Hahaha… pero que sucedió? No me digas que planeas hacerle caso a tu madre! No tienes que usar un genjutsu para hacerte pasar por mujer, te queremos tal y como eres!"

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que retrocediera y callera al piso "Idiota!"

Itachi se acercó a Obito y le explicó brevemente lo sucedido, Obito miró a mi padre y simplemente soltó una ligera risita "Creo que esta vez te excediste, sensei"

"No esperaba que esta broma llegara a tanto, pero debo hacerme responsable y es por eso que Kakashi será el sensei de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke" respondió mi padre consiguiendo que Kakashi lo mirara extrañado.

"Por qué yo?" preguntó Kakashi aguardando su libro.

"Porque Kurenai tomara un equipo de genins este año y eso significa que estará más tiempo en la aldea, lo que significa que tu estarás más tiempo alrededor para evitar que Asuma se te adelante… aunque el tipo no parezca interesado, lo he visto coqueteando con una de las ninja médico."

La explicación de mi padre pareció ser suficiente para Kakashi "Jounin sensei de los chicos dices? Con mucho gusto Minato-sensei!"

Obito simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kakashi y dijo "Bueno, iré a ver como esta Rin, esta mañana no se sentía muy bien que digamos."

Kakashi asintió "Por cierto sensei, queríamos pedirte unos días libres de misiones mientras que Rin se recupera, no nos gustaría dejarla atrás hasta que sepamos que le ocurre"

Después de recibir una respuesta positiva, ambos se retiraron de la oficina, dejando a mi padre expuesto a cualquier clase de castigo.

Ahora que eso estaba resuelto, faltaba algo que necesitábamos cambiar "Y cuál será el nombre de Sasuke? Porque no creo que su nombre actual sea muy… femenino" pregunté mirando a Mikoto-san.

Sasuke miró a sus padres, quienes parecían estar buscando alguna clase de seña que les hiciera pensar en algo que describiera a su nueva persona.

Itachi y yo notamos que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, y los rayos rojizos se filtraban entre las ventanas de la oficina, dando en los ojos de Sasuke un tono rojizo casi similar al de un Sharingan, pero a la vez… "Luna Roja…" fue el murmullo que salió de nuestras bocas en sincronía.

Itachi nii-san y yo nos miramos y asentimos, con una leve sonrisa en nuestros rostros pudimos notar que todos nos miraban extrañados, hasta que Mikoto miró a su hija y notó lo mismo que nosotros "Creo que es un buen nombre… de hecho es perfecto"

Sasuke miró a su madre con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, Mikoto nos miró a nosotros y con un leve movimiento de cabeza nos dio a entender que era, de hecho, el nombre perfecto, pues era lo que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento.

"Akatsuki…" dije de manera casi involuntaria, logrando que todos fijaran su atención en mi "…Sus ojos, justo ahora los rayos de luz del atardecer se filtran por las ventanas y hacen que sus ojos den un leve destello rojizo…"

Hina-chan notó que era cierto "…son hermosos…como dos lunas rojas" este comentario logró que la Uchiha se sonrojara al extremo.

Fugaku miró los ojos de su hija y sonrió "No importa si eres hombre o mujer, justo ahora eres mi hija, y estoy orgulloso de ti… además creo que tu madre tiene razón, ahora podré comenzar a corretear a los chicos que intenten ir tras de ti… y eso te incluye a ti, joven Namikaze"

Sasuke… no, mejor dicho Akatsuki y yo nos sonrojamos rápidamente "Solo somos amigos!" protestamos los dos al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo una ronda de carcajadas de cada uno de los presentes.

Mi padre sonrió "Es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa Uchiha, así es que de ahora en adelante, tu nombre será Akatsuki Uchiha, te parece bien?"

Akatsuki asintió "Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a sentirme como una chica, incluso cuando era chico, no había ninguna chica que llamara mi atención, y pensé que solo necesitaba esperar, pero ahora entiendo por qué me sentía tan confundido… confundida, perdón. No será fácil acostumbrarme."

Hinata tomó las manos de Akatsuki entre las suyas "ser una chica viene de manera natural, y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda Sa… Akatsuki-chan, para eso somos amigas, no espero que te acostumbres, pero si te aseguro que con el tiempo te sentirás más cómoda contigo misma"

Akatsuki asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labio cuando Hina-chan la envolvió en un abrazo "Ahora que somos dos chicas ya no me siento tan rara, podremos platicar de muchas cosas"

Al escuchar a Hina-chan, Akatsuki entendió que probablemente para la Hyuga era muy difícil tener amigas, pues siendo ella misma la mejor amiga de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze, dos de los chicos con más fans en la escuela, solía ser víctima de muchas envidias.

La Uchiha simplemente asintió y devolvió el abrazo, por mi parte pude notar que mientras ambas chicas se abrazaban, sus atributos se presionaban, simplemente asentí en manera aprobatoria al notar que las tallas eran casi idénticas "Hina-chan es un poco más grande que Akatsuki, pero aun así han crecido muy bien" dije mientras intentaba contener el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de mi nariz.

Akatsuki me miró con un poco de molestia mientras que Hina-chan me veía confundida, mi madre me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mandándome directamente al suelo "De ahora en adelante no pasaras tanto tiempo con Jiraya!"

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo" dije mientras me reincorporaba e intentaba apaciguar el dolor en mi cabeza.

Fin del POV

Minato se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos "Creo que lo siguiente que debemos discutir es el nuevo Kekkei Genkai de Naruto"

El heredero Namikaze asintió y activó su Rinnegan, mostrando a todos los ligeros cambios de tonalidad y el anillo que rodeaba su ojo "Kurama-san me dijo que apenas era el primer nivel, pero creo que volvió a dormir, ya no he podido contactarlo desde que me enseñó a activarlo"

El Hokage asintió "Cuentan las historias que el Sharingan, Byakugan y otros doujutsu fueron creados del Rinnegan."

Kushina asintió y miró a su hijo "Por lo que Hina-chan me contó, parece ser que puedes ver Chakra como si tuvieras el Byakugan, pero puedes copiar otras técnicas?"

"Deberíamos ir al campo de entrenamiento número cuatro y comprobar sus habilidades" Dijo Minato usando una seña de manos y creando cinco clones de sombras.

Naruto había estado atento a la acción del cuarto y había notado como se movía el chakra en su sistema, la forma en que se moldeaba y como era expulsado.

Al llegar todos al campo de entrenamiento, el heredero Namikaze simplemente no pudo esperar más, hizo el mismo movimiento de señas de su padre y creó ocho clones de sombras perfectos.

"Pero como…" Minato no podía salir de su asombro, pues Naruto nunca había creado clones.

"Te vi hacerlo hace un momento, y pude notar como se movía tu chakra, simplemente imité lo que hiciste y listo, tenía clones de sombra a mi disposición" respondió Naruto.

Kushina simplemente sacudió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria "No puedes ir por ahí robando técnicas de los shinobi de la hoja, así es que no abuses de ese poder. Yo esperaba probar con otra clase de jutsu pero supongo que esto bastará"

"Lo siento Kaa-san, no podía resistirme" dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mane detrás de su cabeza.

Minato simplemente sonrió "Bueno, supongo que ahora todo está resuelto"

"En tus sueños Minato, en cuanto llegues a casa tendremos una buena charla sobre el por qué es malo hacer bromas a tus amigos y poner sellos en los cuellos de los recién nacidos" El cabello de Kushina se movía de manera amenazadora como si se trataran de nueve colas.

"Hai…" El Cuarto sabía que no tenía lugar para discutir, simplemente agachó la cabeza y aceptó su destino.

Los Uchiha y los Hyuga se despidieron, dejando simplemente a Hinata con la familia Namikaze. "Bueno, entonces qué te parece si te quedas a cenar, Hina-chan!" dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba a la chica.

La pequeña Hyuga se sonrojó "No quiero molestarlos, además Minato-sama…"

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de él más tarde, además no es molestia tener a mi futura nuera en casa" Esto hizo que tanto Naruto como Hinata se sonrojaran.

El heredero Namikaze iba a reclamar, pero Hinata tomó primero la palabra "E-Entonces con gusto acepto su oferta, Kushina-san"

La pelirroja notó que Hinata no había negado nada "_Mi plan está funcionando!_" "Solo llámame Kaa-san"

Naruto por su parte había notado que Hinata no había negado nada de lo que su madre había dicho "_realmente le gusto?" _con esa duda en la cabeza, la familia se dirigió a casa.

A la mañana siguiente.

Akatsuki – POV

Después de levantarme me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, me desvestí para tomar una ducha y… oh sorpresa "Kyaaa!"

Mi madre entró rápidamente al baño, notando que yo me cubría con las manos y mi rostro portaba un sonrojo equiparable al de Hinata-chan cuando escuchaba el nombre de Naruto.

"Que pasa Aka-chan?" preguntó mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y me abrazaba.

La miré a los ojos y no pude evitar sentirme débil en ese momento, la calidez de mi madre era una de las cosas que lograba derrumbar todas mis defensas en un instante, así es que simplemente lloré.

"Siento tanta vergüenza… no puedo siquiera bañarme sin sentirme incomodo… incomoda, crecí pensando que era hombre y todo eso era una simple mentira… detesto mi cuerpo! Detesto sentirme así!"

Mi madre comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, besó mi frente de manera tierna y me hizo mirarla a los ojos "El cuerpo, la mente y el corazón de una chica son un tesoro que no debe ser entregado fácilmente a cualquier persona, somos fuertes y frágiles al mismo tiempo, sentimos de una manera totalmente distinta, a un nivel que no se puede explicar con palabras, contenemos tantos sentimientos y sueños, que necesitamos compartirlos con alguien, pero eso es lo que nos permite apreciar a las personas que realmente importan."

Miraba los ojos de la mujer que me había dado la vida y ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo y entendí, esto no era una maldición, era una realidad que simplemente tendría que aprender a afrontar.

Nuevamente las palabras de mi madre me sacaron del trance en el que me encontraba "Eres una chica muy hermosa, y estoy segura que eso es de familia…" eso definitivamente me hizo reír un poco "…siempre estaré aquí para ti, y cada que tengas curiosidad por descubrir algún sentimiento nuevo, con gusto me esforzaré para explicarte que es lo que ocurre"

Las manos de mi madre se posaron sobre las mías, retirándolas y obligándome a descubrir aquello que quería esconder, me encaminó al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el baño y me hizo contemplarme.

Al principio quería voltear la mirada, pero al ver en el reflejo su mirada seria, simplemente volví a prestar atención a mi nueva yo "Puedes ver cuán hermosa eres hija…" La duda y vergüenza en mi rostros se comenzaban a hacer evidentes una vez más, pero las siguientes palabras eliminaron cualquier pensamiento negativo que comenzara a formarse en mi mente "…Recuerda que eres una orgullosa mujer del clan Uchiha, una chica muy hermosa y que nada ni nadie está por encima de tu persona, atesora a las personas que te aprecian tal y como eres."

Era verdad, soy una Uchiha… soy Akatsuki Uchiha, tal vez ya no era el chico prodigio que yo y todos los demás pensábamos, pero ahora era una persona nueva, y si gente a mi alrededor no podía verlo, entonces no valían la pena ni mi tiempo. "_Naruto, Hinata_" Mientras ellos me acepten todo estará bien.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aprecié mi cuerpo una vez más pero esta vez teniendo en cuenta las palabras de aliento de mi madre… solo había un ligero detalle que comenzaba a molestarme, tocando mis pechos, me di cuenta que el comentario de Naruto de ayer era acertado, a pesar de haber sido inapropiado "Hinata es un poco más grande que yo"

Mi madre notó que inflé una mejilla y fruncí un poco el ceño mientras que un pequeño tono rojo se hacía presente en mi rostro, lo cual la hizo intentar esconder su risa tras su mano.

"Aun no entiendo como Hinata tolera que Naruto sea un poco pervertido"

Mi madre apaciguo su risa y asintió ligeramente "Porque está enamorada y cuando lo estás, aceptas a la persona tal y como es"

"El idiota no se ha dado cuenta…" dije más para mí misma.

"Cierto, pero eso es típico de los Namikaze… además estoy segura que el siente lo mismo que ella, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta" respondió ella mientras comenzaba a salir del baño para permitirme continuar con mi rutina, pero por alguna razón ese comentario causó un ligero punzón en mi pecho.

Rápidamente sacudí la cabeza y comencé a ducharme, si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Mikoto – POV.

Al entrar en la cocina me encontré con mi esposo e hijo sentados a la mesa, Fugaku me miró y preguntó "Está bien?"

"Solo un poco desubicada, pero eso es normal cuando descubres que no eres quien creías ser… al menos imagino que debe ser así." Respondí.

Itachi asintió levemente y miró de manera contemplativa su comida "Sasuke era mi pequeño hermano, y adoraba hacerle bromas y jugar con él, pero ahora creo que entiendo un poco mejor algunas cosas"

Hijo y padre se miraron unos a otros con cierto fuego en sus ojos y dijeron en voz unísona "Si alguien intenta aprovecharse de nuestra pequeña, lo haremos conocer el infierno!"

Con una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud sobreprotectora de mi marido e hijo, terminé de servir el desayuno, justo en ese momento Akatsuki entró al comedor, un poco insegura de que hacer o decir.

Fugaku fue el primero en reaccionar "Buenos días Akatsuki, asegúrate de no llegar tarde a clases"

"Cl-Claro otou-san!" Respondió ella mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado de su hermano.

Itachi simplemente la miró un instante y con la misma sonrisa que usan Naruto, Obito y Minato al hacer una broma, dijo "Buenos días monstruo"

Al principio esto hizo que Akatsuki mirara a su hermano, buscando algún indicio de desaprobación ante su nueva apariencia, pero al notar que su hermano simplemente buscaba molestarla de la misma manera que lo hacía diariamente, le pisó el pie y respondió "No soy ningún monstruo, idiota!" y con molestia comenzó a desayudar.

Itachi simplemente soltó una leve risa, terminó de desayunar y se levantó "Tengo misión el día de hoy en Tanzaku, así es que los veré en la noche" al pasar a un lado de Akatsuki le dijo "Pase lo que pase eres mi pequeño orgullo, eso nada lo va a cambiar…"

Las mejillas de mi hija se pintaron de un leve tono rojizo, iba a contestar pero Itachi golpeó su frente con la punta de sus dedos y sonrió "Suerte en tus clases, monstruo"

"Que no me digas así!" intentó lanzar una pieza de pan contra su hermano, quien simplemente lo atrapó con la boca y se desvaneció "Ese tonto hermano mío" dijo molesta, para después reemplazar su expresión por una de felicidad, pues nada había cambiado entre ella y su hermano.

Academia Ninja

Naruto – POV

Me encontraba esperando a que llegara Sas… quiero decir Akatsuki, al lado de Hinata "Hina-chan, crees que se encuentre bien?"

Ella me miró con una ligera sonrisa "Estamos hablando de Akatsuki Uchiha, creo que sabrá cómo lidiar con la situación"

Levanté mi mano y acaricié lentamente su mejilla "Tienes razón" esto logró que Hina-chan se sonrojara inmensamente.

"Naru-kun… yo…" Justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta, haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe.

La persona que entró era Sakura quien se veía totalmente iracunda, seguida de Ino quien se veía totalmente decaída. La pelirrosa me tomó del cuello y comenzó a gruñir "Namikaze, espero que Sasuke-kun esté de vuelta a la normalidad, o si no"

Hinata rápidamente deshabilitó la mano de Sakura, obligándola a soltarme y haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor "Deja en paz a Naru-kun, sabes que él no se mete con las mujeres así es que no intentes aprovecharte."

"Este imbécil convirtió a mi Sasuke-kun en una chica el día de ayer así es que estoy en mi derecho!" reclamó Haruno.

Hinata estaba por contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí se encontraba Akatsuki y no parecía feliz "Que se supone que le haces a mis amigos, Haruno?"

Sakura se tomó cinco minutos para darse cuenta que la chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, con dos flecos adornando su rostro, era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke en toda su femenina expresión.

"Sasu-kun! le daba su merecido a este idiota por lo que te hizo!" La pelirrosa rápidamente corrió hasta Akatsuki intentando abrazarla, pero la Uchiha fue más rápida y la esquivó, tomando su lugar al lado mío y de Hinata.

"No saques conclusiones si no conoces lo ocurrido, esto no es culpa de Naruto…kun" esto último lo dijo en un tono más suave, casi como un suspiro y un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, mientras que pude notar un ligero tic en el ojo de Hina-chan "Así es que mantente alejada de mis amigos."

Ino se acercó a Akatsuki, con un poco más de moderación preguntó "Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sasuke?"

Akatsuki miró a la chica y luego alrededor del salón, donde ya la mayoría se encontraba presente. Con una mirada de determinación y total seguridad en su voz dijo "Mi nombre no es Sasuke, ese es el nombre de la existencia de un genjutsu puesto en mi por el padre de Naruto…"

Las chicas ahora me veían con odio y repulsión "… Pero Naruto no tuvo nada que ver con esto, el simplemente se dio cuenta de que había un sello en mi cuello y lo retiró, Yondaime-sama afirmó haber sido él quien puso el sello cuando nací, para intentar jugarle una broma a mi padre, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de retirarlo, y crecí creyendo que era Sasuke Uchiha…"

Todos contemplaban la información mientras que muchos simplemente comentaban su descontento ante esa broma de mal gusto "…Nací siendo una chica, pero crecí creyendo que era un chico, pero lo que importa realmente es que soy una Uchiha y que estoy orgullosa de serlo, y si alguien tiene problemas conmigo o con mis amigos, entonces les patearé el trasero!"

Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji me miraron y el Akimichi preguntó "Y no le sucedió nada a tu padre?"

"Claro que le sucedió algo… mi madre se enteró y… en estos momentos no se puede levantar, quien se encuentra a cargo en estos instantes es ella, papá la nombró Hokage suplente o algo así mientras él recupera el tacto en su región baja" de pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda "De solo recordar sus gritos de terror, dolor y angustia…" Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos "…Chicos, nunca más les jugaré una broma"

Todos entendieron que el destino de mi padre había sido tan cruel, que simplemente era indescriptible.

Iruka-sensei entró al salón de clases "Bueno chicos, ahora que saben la historia de lo ocurrido ayer, tomen sus asientos."

"El examen será en unos días más y posterior mente se les dará a conocer sus equipos y maestros, pero por hoy terminaremos de afinar algunos puntos de la detección de genjutsu, tomen sus asientos que la clase ya comenzó" todos hicieron caso al profesor.

Hina-chan se sentó a mi derecha mientras que Akatsuki tomó asiento a mi izquierda.

Haruno simplemente pasó a un lado de nosotros mientras me miraba con enojo, sorpresivamente retrocedió al ver que tanto Akatsuki como Hinata le devolvían la mirada, una con un Byakugan activado y Akatsuki… "Hina-chan, préstale un espejo a Akatsuki por favor."

Hinata desactivó su Byakugan y me miró confundida, y notó que la Uchiha también volteó a verme extrañada, ahí fue donde notó la razón de mi petición y se apresuró a entregarle un pequeño espejo mientras susurraba un pequeño 'felicidades'.

Akatsuki miró su reflejo y sonrió al ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color y ahora portaban un tomoe "…Sharingan"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aún no entiendo por qué estos episodios salen más largos, quiero suponer que las ideas están tan frescas que no puedo parar de escribir.

Dejen sus comentarios abajo y diganme que les pareció! :D


	3. Equipo 7

Hola a todos, veo que les ha gustado esta historia, y eso que apenas van dos episodios, así es que mientras estoy de racha, les traigo el tercero.

* * *

Equipo 7

Obito – POV

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Rin comenzó a sentirse mal, y a pesar de jurar que se sentía bien logré convencerla de que fuera al hospital y se hiciera una revisión.

Sé que puedo llegar a ser muy sobreprotector con ella, pero no me gustaría que le pase nada malo. Acercándome a la puerta del hospital, noté que Rin se encontraba en el recibidor platicando con Shizune-san.

Abrí la puerta de cristal y me acerqué para saludarlas pero…

"Felicidades Rin-san! Estás embarazada"

Las palabras que Shizune articulo hacían eco en mi mente, tambaleé al dar unos pasos atrás y caí al suelo, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

"Obito-kun! Desde cuando estás ahí?" Preguntó Rin totalmente sorprendida, pues no se había percatado de mi presencia.

"Tu…embarazo…ella…mamá…y…" Tengo que admitir, había quedado como un estúpido, Rin simplemente soltó una ligera risa mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Así es Obito-kun, y eso significa que…"

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios y no pude evitar gritar a todo pulmón "…Seré papá!"

Salí corriendo a la calle brincando y gritando como loco "Seré papá! Voy a ser papá!"

Durante el trayecto me encontré a Kakashi, quien se dirigía a ver a sus nuevos alumnos en la academia, pues los exámenes habían sido unos días antes y los chicos habían aprobado.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Me abalancé sobre él haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio.

"Que quieres Obito, no quiero llegar tarde para ver a mi nuevo equipo…"

Simplemente sonreí y sin poder soportar más, grité "Voy a ser papá!"

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par "Es en serio? Esas… esas son noticias sorprendentes! Felicidades!"

Fue en ese instante en el que recordé "Dejé a Rin en el hospital!" y comencé a correr de vuelta.

Fin del POV –

Kakashi simplemente negó con la cabeza al ver a su amigo correr en dirección al hospital "Puede que esté por ser papá, pero no ha cambiado en nada"

Academia Ninja

Iruka estaba intentando poner orden una vez más en su salón de clases, pues aparentemente Sakura había vuelto a culpar a Naruto de haber convertido a Sasuke en chica y de no regresarlo a la normalidad.

Muchas de las chicas se habían rendido, pues entendían que Sasuke nunca había existido desde el comienzo, por otro lado algunas otras decidieron que el amor que sentían por el Uchiha era tan fuerte que incluso superaba géneros, por lo que habían decidido perseguir a Akatsuki e intentar confesarse.

De los presentes solo Sakura culpaba a Naruto de lo ocurrido, ya que su negación la había bloqueado a la realidad.

"Haruno-san! Si vuelves a golpear a Naru-kun te vas a arrepentir!" La amenaza de Hinata era muy clara, y su Byakugan solo la hacía ver más intimidante.

Akatsuki también había activado su Sharingan y miraba de manera amenazante a la pelirrosa "Crece de una buena vez Haruno, te advierto que si vuelves a tocar a Naruto te la veras con nosotras!"

Sakura por su parte dio un paso atrás ante las miradas intimidantes que recibía "Por mí puedes llevarte a tu Naruto a tu casa, Hinata, haz lo que quieras con él! Y por qué lo defiendes Sasuke-kun!"

"Mi nombre es Akatsuki!" respondió la Uchiha, totalmente molesta ante la necedad de la chica.

"Silencio todos!..." Iruka intentaba no perder los estribos pero… "SILENCIO TODOS!" nunca había sido bueno con su temperamento.

Todo mundo guardó silencio casi al instante y tomó asiento, nuevamente Hinata y Akatsuki se sentaron al lado de Naruto.

"Comenzaré a mencionar los equipos que conformarán esta generación de genins" Iruka pasó lista de los primeros equipos "Equipo 7 será conformado por Akatsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze…"

Esto causó que las chicas que aún seguían enamoradas de la Uchiha comenzaran a protestar, incluyendo a Sakura "Sensei! Por qué pone a Sasuke-kun junto a ese pervertido, ya lo convirtió en chica! No quiero imaginarme que más le hará"

"Los equipos fueron formados por el Hokage, si tienes quejas ve a entregárselas" Eso pareció callar a la pelirrosa "El Sensei del equipo 7 será Kakashi Hatake"

"El Equipo 8 estará conformado de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Sakura Haruno, su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi" Nuevamente la pelirrosa parecía querer quejarse pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Iruka la silenció.

"Equipo 9 sigue activo, así es que el equipo 10 será conformado por Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara" La rubia y el genio simplemente murmuraron un 'problemático' ya que no querían que Iruka volviera a molestarse.

Iruka guardó los papeles en un folder y se preparó para salir del aula "Ahora pueden salir si gustan, sus nuevos maestros estarán aquí en una hora para recogerlos" caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y salió del aula.

Naruto – POV

Sentí un aura de total maldad dirigirse específicamente a mí, sabía quién era pero quería evitarlo a toda costa, Haruno se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos.

"Te lo advierto pervertido, si le haces algo más a Sasuke-kun… *slap*" La pelirrosa no pudo terminar de hablar pues había recibido una bofetada de parte de Akatsuki.

"Ya me cansé de ti Haruno, ni Hinata-chan ni yo apreciamos lo que haces, así es que esta vez seré muy clara…" Akatsuki se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura, activando su Sharingan para intimidar aún más a la chica "…Tómalo como advertencia mía y de Hinata, si tocas a Naruto-kun nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvas a estar en servicio"

Sakura en ese instante dejó caer una lágrima "…Pero Sasuke-kun, yo te amo, realmente te amo, me prometí volverte a la normalidad…"

Akatsuki simplemente negó con la cabeza, Hinata se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, luego tomó mi mano y nos jaló a ambos fuera del salón.

Una vez fuera de la academia, Hinata simplemente nos soltó y sonrió "Creo que es mejor si ya no lidiamos con ella por ahora, por el bien de un día para memorar"

Akatsuki y yo asentimos, Hina-chan comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar al árbol al que frecuentábamos "Vamos chicos, traje comida"

Recordé que yo había traído té que mi madre había preparado, pues según ella '_Los desayunos de Hina-chan se disfrutan mejor con té_' - "Volveré en un instante, olvidé traer el té que preparó mamá"

Ambas asintieron y Akatsuki respondió "Siempre tan olvidadizo, es una fortuna para ti que Hinata-chan y yo estemos aquí"

Dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada y salí corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

Hinata – POV

Habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente con Akatsuki-chan, y aunque no podía decir que pareciera cómoda con la situación, al menos parecía aceptar el hecho de que esta sería su nueva vida.

Pero en los últimos días algo me había estado molestando un poco… "Tsuki-chan?"

Akatsuki devoraba un tomate como si fuera una pieza de pan, con media fruta en la boca preguntó "Dime?"

No tenía idea de cómo hacer esta pregunta, pero sabía que el tiempo se me acababa "Te gusta Naruto?"

La chica comenzó a ponerse roja, aunque no sé si era por vergüenza o porque el fruto se había atorado en su garganta, después de calmarse y respirar un poco me miró con una expresión que mezclaba un poco de enojo, vergüenza y negación "De que estás hablando! Claro que no… yo"

"No tienes que mentirme, tienes la misma expresión que yo cuando no comprendía mis sentimientos…" dije con una sonrisa.

Akatsuki miró al suelo contemplando mis palabras, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos "No lo sé… Tú y Naruto son muy importantes para mí, no quiero perderlos."

Quería darle palabras de aliento, pero por alguna razón mi mente me traicionó en ese instante "No es justo…"

Ella me miró confundida, y tomé eso como una seña para continuar "…desde que éramos pequeños yo… siempre eh pensado que me gustaría estar con Naruto-kun cuando seamos mayores, y ahora mi mejor amiga también lo quiere…"

Akatsuki simplemente agachó la mirada sin saber que decir, en ese momento Naruto volvió.

"Siento hacerlas esperar, fui a conseguir vasos desechables y…"

Al parecer se percató de que algo no estaba bien, pues rápidamente limpió una lágrima en mi mejilla, al mirarlo noté que hacía lo mismo con Tsuki-chan.

"…Que es lo que pasa Hina-chan? Hace un momento estaba todo bien."

Intentaba buscar una excusa perfecta para enmascarar lo que había sucedido pero Akatsuki no sabe mentir, no cuando se trata de nosotros.

"Discutimos porque hay algo que ambas queremos, pero no quiero herir los sentimientos de Hina-chan, y sé que ella no quiere herir mis sentimientos, sin embargo… ninguna de nosotras quiere retroceder."

Mi mente intentaba encontrar la solución, algo que pudiera hacernos feliz a las dos, pero fue la voz de Naruto la que nuevamente nos hizo ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva.

"Eso es estúpido, quiero decir, han sido amigas desde que éramos pequeños y ahora me dicen que no pueden compartir?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que Naruto decía "Es que no es tan sencillo…"

"Claro que lo es, son ustedes las que lo hacen complicado, si es un objeto lo que quieren, entonces compártanlo, o mejor aún, compren dos de lo mismo, pero si es un ser vivo, tal vez quieren adoptar al mismo cachorro o gatito, pues compártanlo, cuídenlo las dos, denle el cariño que pueden darle, estoy seguro que será muy feliz"

Akatsuki levantó su mirada al mismo tiempo que yo, encontrándonos una vez más pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios "Naru-kun tiene razón, ambas lo queremos…"

"…Entonces simplemente hay que demostrarle ese cariño y hacerle feliz, no hay necesidad de pelearnos, si ambas podemos ser felices y darle felicidad" Tsuki-chan parecía estar contenta con la decisión, se acercó a mí y me abrazó "No quiero perderte, eres importante para mí y sé que podemos superar esto…"

Asentí levemente, devolviéndole el abrazo y posando mi frente sobre la suya "No hay razón para pelear si ambas sabemos compartir… además lo merece, solo por ser quien es"

Naruto – POV

Mientras veía a las chicas disculparse, no pude evitar sentir un leve escalofrío en la espalda, como si me hubiera metido en un problema sin siquiera saberlo, ignorando el sentimiento me enfoqué en la escena que se mostraba ante mí, Hina-chan y Akatsuki se abrazaban y unían sus frentes… ambos frentes, estoy seguro que si mamá estuviera aquí yo ya estaría en el suelo.

Akatsuki me miró y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa "Que tanto miras pervertido? Te gusta lo que ves?"

Hina-chan soltó una pequeña risa "Naruto-kun está teniendo pensamientos impuros?"

Yo simplemente sacudí la cabeza y comencé a comer, ya no faltaba mucho para que acabara el receso, Hinata y Akatsuki rieron un poco más, se separaron y continuaron desayunando.

A lo lejos pude escuchar un grito "Voy a ser papá!"

"Parece que alguien ha tenido un buen día" dije intentando iniciar una nueva conversación con las chicas.

-Fin del POV-

Al término del Receso –

Los tres volvieron al salón para esperar a su nuevo maestro, al entrar se toparon con Kiba y Shino, quienes los saludaron y se acercaron para conversar "Hey chicos! Veo que ya se encuentran mejor"

Naruto miró a Kiba con una ceja levantada "A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, parecía que había una especie de desacuerdo silencioso entre Hinata y Aka-chan… como si algo las molestara"

El rubio gruñó un poco al escuchar a Kiba llamar a su amiga 'Aka-chan' pero rápidamente volvió a enfocarse en el tema "Era una pequeña discusión… parece que ambas querían al mismo cachorro y no sabían quién debería quedárselo o algo así"

Kiba y Shino simplemente soltaron una carcajada, el Aburame se relajó antes que su amigo y en un tono más ligero dijo "Realmente eres distraído… pero es bueno ver que arreglaran sus diferencias"

Kiba se limpió una pequeña lagrima del ojo producto de la risa "Cierto, los tres han estado juntos desde que estaban en pañales, sería tonto que peleen cuando pueden compartir"

Iban a continuar platicando pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sakura Haruno totalmente enojada "De que tanto se ríen? Hay que esperar a nuestra sensei así es que háganlo en silencio"

Kiba simplemente puso una cara de disgusto y murmuró "Es ella la que grita como una desquiciada"

La pelirrosa lo escuchó y se dispuso a darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero una mano apareció de la nada y la detuvo "Ambos son shinobi de Konoha, por favor eviten este tipo de comportamiento, está claro?"

La dueña de la voz era nada más ni nada menos que una joven adulta de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos penetrantes, casi similares a un Sharingan pero sin el tomoe "Soy Kurenai Yuhi y seré su nueva sensei, síganme al tejado los miembros del equipo 8" al terminar de presentarse despareció en un shunshin.

Kiba, Shino y Sakura salieron de la habitación, la pelirrosa se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Akatsuki "Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si querrías salir después…"

Akatsuki la ignoró y comenzó a platicar con Hinata sobre lo que podrían hacer para jugarle una broma a Kakashi, Haruno frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro, dio la media vuelta y se retiró para seguir a su equipo.

"Tsuki-chan…creo que Haruno-san te hablaba…" dijo Hinata

"No, ella buscaba a Sasuke y aquí no hay ningún Sasuke" respondió la Uchiha con una sonrisa pícara.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez entró Kakashi "Siento la tardanza, Obito ha estado como loco desde que supo que será papá"

"Esas son buenas noticias, Kakashi-sensei!" dijo Hinata

Akatsuki asintió con una sonrisa, Naruto por su parte rio un poco "No puedo creer que vaya a ser papá, bien por él"

Kakashi asintió "Bueno chicos, vayamos al tejado"

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar atrás de él, el heredero Namikaze recordó "Creo que Kurenai-sensei está en el tejado en estos momentos"

Kakashi desapareció en un shunshin eléctrico al escuchar esto, las chicas miraron a Naruto y Hinata cuestionó "En serio debías decirle eso? Ahora no sabremos si volverá"

"Créeme, volverá" respondió el rubio.

En el tejado, Kurenai había dado instrucciones a sus nuevos estudiantes de ir hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 12, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucha que la llamaban.

"Te vas tan pronto?"

La persona que había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que la última persona que quería ver, no porque lo odiara, pero se sentía incomoda cuando estaban solos, no era un sentimiento malo, más bien la confundía.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó estar enamorada de Asuma, pero él estaba más interesado en conocer mejor a Shizune, y eso simplemente hizo que comenzara a dudar si era realmente el adecuado.

Pero cuando se trataba de Kakashi, siempre había sido atento con ella y aunque leía cosas pervertidas, nunca miraba a otro lado que no fueran sus ojos, al menos no cuando platicaban, cosa que con Asuma no sucedía tan a menudo.

"Le di instrucciones a mis genin, y no me gustaría llegar tarde"

Kakashi asintió "Siempre eres muy responsable con lo que haces, estoy seguro que aprenderán mucho de ti"

Kurenai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió "Oye Kakashi… te gustaría ir a tomar algo después? Solo para comparar equipos"

"Claro, sabes que me encantaría"

Esa era otra de las cosas que hacían a la Jounin considerar a Hatake Kakashi como una oportunidad para algo más que simple amistad, ya que siempre había sido directo con ella, nunca se escondía detrás de una excusa y al igual que ella, era serio con sus asuntos, además de que en una ocasión, en una fiesta para festejar a los nuevos Jounin, Kakashi se quitó la máscara por un instante, lo que fue suficiente para que ella lo viera.

Aparentemente nadie más lo notó, y nadie le creía cuando les decía que lo había visto, volviendo a lo importante, desde el principio Kakashi fue directo "_Me gustas mucho, no puedo esperar a que sientas lo mismo, ni que llegues a hacerlo, pero espero que puedas darme una oportunidad para conocernos, al menos brindarme tu amistad será suficiente para mí" _Fueron sus palabras justo cuando ella se convirtió en chunin, y desde entonces él nunca se había retractado ni escondido.

"Entonces te veré en la tarde, puedes pasar por mí después de las cuatro" y con eso, la mujer desapareció.

En ese instante llegaron Naruto y compañía.

"Bueno chicos, me gustaría que se presentaran, algo como sus gustos, cosas que no les guste, o sus sueños, tu primero Naruto"

"Como ya saben mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta el ramen y los desayunos que prepara Hina-chan, me gusta pasar tiempo con Hina-chan y Akatsuki, detesto a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas y a los demás, también a los que juzgan a las personas sin conocerlas y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage del mundo"

Kakashi asintió y señaló a Akatsuki "Mi nombre es Akatsuki Uchiha, me gustan los tomates y los desayunos de Hinata-chan, me gustan mis amigos Hinata y Naruto, detesto a los que se meten con ellos y a los traidores, mi sueño es…" Akatsuki miró a Hinata y luego a Naruto con un leve sonrojo "…unir mi clan con el de cierta persona"

El rubio sintió un ligero punzón en el pecho, pero rápidamente sacudió sus celos y observó a Hinata ponerse de pie "Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, me gustan mis amigos Aka-chan y Naru-kun…" Levantó la mano y los saludo a ambos "…me encantan los rollos de canela y pasar tiempo con Kushina kaa-san, y mi sueño es… similar al de Aka-chan"

Naruto notó que Hinata le había dedicado una leve sonrisa al decir esto, se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó mirar hacia otro lado "_De verdad le gusto?" _

Kakashi notó esto y simplemente sonrió detrás de la máscara "Bueno chicos, el día de mañana tendrán un pequeño examen que decidirá si tienen lo necesario para ser Jounin, por hoy será todo."

Naruto quería protestar pero recordó que su madre le había mencionado acerca de los verdaderos exámenes para convertirse en genin.

"Bueno, que tal si las invito a cenar algo?" preguntó Naruto a sus dos amigas.

Hinata asintió mientras que Akatsuki preguntó "Será ramen?"

"Claro que será ramen!" contestó el rubio tomando una de sus manos, miró a Hinata y le ofreció su mano libre.

La chica aceptó y la tomó, los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia Ichiraku mientras que Akatsuki se quejaba por tener que cenar ramen otra vez.

Centro de Konoha

Todo mundo se había enterado ya de que Obito sería padre, desde años atrás veían venirlo, muchos se alegraron por el joven pues había crecido sin familia, y crear una nueva sería positivo para él.

Pero cuando todos vieron a Kurenai caminar hacia el restaurant de BBQ junto a Kakashi, eso sí que los sorprendió a todos.

"No imaginé que la pequeña Hinata tuviera competencia por Namikaze-san jejeje"

Kakashi asintió y sonrió "Aunque no parece competencia, es como si hubiese un acuerdo mutuo entre ambas, pero Naruto no parece darse cuenta"

Eso tomó a la Jounin por sorpresa "Estás diciendo que están de acuerdo en compartirlo? Quiero decir, es verdad que han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños, pero de eso a que ellas acepten algo así"

"Pues créelo, no sé qué sucedió pero ninguna está interesada en pelear por él, esa es la impresión que me dieron" respondió Hatake.

"Luego platicaré un poco con Hinata y Hitomi-san, no me gustaría que se involucre en algo que después le traiga problemas" dijo Kurenai pensando un poco en la situación.

"Sería bueno saber en qué está pensando y si está segura de que ese es el curso que quiere tomar, pero recuerda que sea lo que sea que decida, como sus maestros solo podemos apoyarlos hasta el final, yo hablaré con Mikoto-sama para que platique con Akatsuki-chan"

Kurenai sonrió nuevamente al escuchar la preocupación de Kakashi por sus estudiantes, pensaba que le diría algo como que no se entrometiera, pero la había alentado a intentar ayudar sin olvidar tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de quien era para ella una hermana menor, y eso definitivamente lo hacía adquirir un atractivo nuevo.

"Y dime Kakashi, por qué no has salido con ninguna chica en los últimos años?" Los ojos carmesí de la chica se concentraban en los músculos de su cara para saber si lo que iba a decir era verdad o mentira.

"Porque solo estoy interesado en una chica y hasta el momento en el que ella me diga que jamás habrá una posibilidad para mí de estar en su corazón, seguiré intentando que su mirada, sonrisa y suspiros sean míos" respondió Kakashi mirándola fijamente, sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron como dos platos _"No miente! Realmente ha estado esperando una oportunidad!_" un leve rubor se abrió camino en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada y de manera muy temerosa, se acercó un poco más a él.

Kakashi notó esto y lentamente se acercó a ella también, sus manos se encontraron mientras continuaban caminando, Kurenai aprovechó ese instante y tomó su mano con un poco de timidez, que rayos le había hecho este tipo que la había domado y obligado a comportarse como una niña tímida en su primera cita? Ni siquiera Asuma había conseguido esta reacción cuando decidieron tener una cita para conocerse mejor.

La forma en la que él sostenía su mano era delicada, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier instante, pero firme al mismo tiempo, como si confiara en ella.

Ambos continuaron su camino sin pensar en nada más que disfrutar el momento.

En Ichiraku

Naruto – POV

Ya habíamos llegado al establecimiento, me sentía un poco desalentado por tener que soltar la mano de Hina-chan, pero extrañamente me sentía igual de desalentado por soltar la mano de Akatsuki-chan.

"_Woa… que rayos?" _

"**Parece que alguien está enamorado de dos personas…" **

"_No es divertido Kurama, y no estoy enamorado de Akatsuki-chan, simplemente intento tratarla más como a una chica cuando no estamos en misiones"_

"**Claro, lo que sea que te deje dormir en la noche, cachorro… por cierto te recuerdo que aún debemos platicar sobre el Rinnegan, por ahora seguiré descansando, ese bastardo enmascarado realmente dañó la estabilidad de mi chakra, si hubiera estado un poco más de tiempo bajo su control, probablemente todo esto sería distinto"**

"_Probablemente sería alguna especie de huérfano, odiado y exiliado… nah, nadie trataría así al hijo de un héroe_"

"**Probablemente… nos veremos luego cachorro, aún tengo demasiado sueño"**

"_Descansa Kurama"_

"Hey anciano Teuchi! Dame lo de siempre!" grité desde las bancas.

El anciano salió para ver quién era y notó a Akatsuki, Hinata y a mi sentados mientras platicábamos sobre los eventos del día, nos dio un saludo y volvió a la cocina a preparar las órdenes que solíamos pedir más a menudo.

Después de unos minutos el ramen estuvo listo "Aun no entiendo cómo puedes comer ramen todos los días…" Refunfuñó Akatsuki una vez más.

"Porque es delicioso y altamente nutritivo, Akatsuki" respondí ofendido, pues esta era mi comida favorita.

Hina-chan soltó una leve risa "Mañana iremos a BBQ, les parece?"

Akatsuki asintió feliz mientras que yo me lamentaba por tener que pasar un día sin ramen, Teuchi escuchó lo que Hina-chan dijo y salió de la cocina "Naruto! No te preocupes, mi cliente número uno! Prepararé un ramen tan delicioso que no querrán dejar de comer aquí nunca más!"

Me levanté de mi asiento y cruce la barra para abrazar al anciano "Teuchi-san!"

"Naruto!" Me devolvió el abrazo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Teuchi-san!"

"Naruto!"

Arboles de cerezo comenzaron a aparecer en el trasfondo, mientras que una ligera acariciaba los pétalos.

"Haz que paren!" Gritaba Akatsuki cubriéndose los ojos.

Hina-chan hizo una seña de manos para intentar deshacer el genjutsu "Kai!" pero era inútil, nada podía derrotar al amor por el ramen.

Fin del POV

Mientras que en el puesto de ramen se desataba una pesadilla, tres personas se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea.

"Por fin volvemos a la aldea! Después de tanto tiempo tras la búsqueda de Akatsuki…"

"Y hubiéramos tardado menos si no te hubieras detenido a hacer tus estupideces, idiota"

"Que dijiste imbécil?"

Mientras que los dos Jounin peleaban, la ninja médico del equipo simplemente pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y suspiró "Aún se comportan como niños."

* * *

Y que tal? espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, salió un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero por ahora quería dejar unas cuantas sorpresas. Dejen sus comentarios, son muy apreciados! Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Hablando de mujeres y romances…

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Aventura para Tres!  
No tengo mucho que decir, solo que he estado ocupado con muchas cosas.  
Disfruten!

* * *

Hablando de mujeres y romances…

Tsunade POV –

Recién entrabamos a la aldea, habíamos tenido una misión de reconocimiento a una de las áreas que, supuestamente, pertenecían a un grupo nuevo de ninjas mercenarios llamado Akatsuki.

Pero por desgracia no encontramos demasiado, el viaje pudo haber sido más rápido pero…

"Dije que eres un idiota y un pervertido"

"Como puedes decir eso con tanta seriedad maldita sea!"

…Ya estaba harta de estos dos, no habían parado de discutir desde hace rato, seguramente Jiraya podría haberlos controlado un poco mejor, él tiene un poco más de paciencia después de todo.

"Quieren dejar de pelear de una vez? Solo han discutido desde hace media hora… simplemente vayan a descansar, yo haré el reporte."

"Lo sentimos mucho sensei… no era nuestra intención molestarla" dijo el más tranquilo.

"Será mejor que vayamos a casa, estoy cansado" dijo el más hiperactivo comenzando a caminar.

Al llegar a la oficina de Minato, me topé con Kushina en su lugar y a su hijo junto con su equipo menos su sensei, graciosamente siempre pensé que Naruto y Hinata terminarían con Sasuke en el mismo equipo, pero el ver a dos chicas a ahí en lugar del Uchiha era ciertamente una sorpresa.

"Kushina donde está Minato?, traigo información sobre Akatsuki…"

"Sobre mí?" preguntó la chica a quien no reconocía… pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que era muy familiar.

Kushina tuvo un pequeño momento de pánico y dijo "No es sobre ti Akatsuki-chan, es sobre un pequeño grupo de mercenarios que se hacen llamar así, solo eso"

Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y dijo "eso es confuso…"

"Bueno, pueden retirarse, mañana les daré una misión, y no Naruto, no importa cuánto insistas tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, he dicho."

Hinata simplemente sonrió ante la desesperación del rubio y puso una mano en su hombro "No te desanimes Naru-kun, mejor vayamos por un helado, si?"

Naruto asintió y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de ambas chicas.

"Quien es la otra chica? Pensé que Minato pondría a Sasuke con ellos…"

Kushina simplemente soltó una leve risita "Minato estará indispuesto por un rato, la chica que salió junto a mi hijo es Akatsuki Uchiha, antiguamente conocida como Sasuke Uchiha."

Solté una carcajada mientras que intentaba comprender qué demonios había dicho Kushina "Dices que ella es Sasuke? Es otra cosa de su madre para que ellos…"

Kushina interrumpió negando con la cabeza "Veras, al parecer Mina-chan hizo una broma el día que nació Aka-chan, utilizó un sello para ocultar su género y…"

La siguiente media hora fue dedicada a explicar cómo era que Kushina ahora trabajaba como Hokage interina mientras Minato se recuperaba, y cómo Sasuke Uchiha había sido meramente una broma de muy mal gusto que el Hokage creó, no por la existencia de Akatsuki, sino por la confusión y probablemente el dolor que eso pudo causar.

"Al parecer está tomando la situación muy bien, de hecho me parece que está enamorándose de Naru-chan." Dijo Kushina.

Su expresión era una mezcla de orgullo, confusión y probablemente un poco de insatisfacción "Espero que no peleen por él" dije refiriéndome a Hinata.

La pelirroja asintió y después sacudió un poco la cabeza, cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad "Entonces Tsunade, que encontraron?"

Asentí levemente y comencé mi reporte, esta sería una tarde larga.

Fin del POV –

Tres días después—

El equipo 7 se adaptaba muy bien a las misiones que se les asignaban, incluso tenían tiempo record capturando a Tora, pues parecía gustarle Akatsuki y simplemente corría hacia ella cada vez que la veía… al menos eso sucedió las 7 veces que tuvieron que capturarlo en 3 días.

Hinata se había terminado de despedir de Akatsuki y Naruto, dirigiéndose ahora a su hogar para descansar… o al menos esa era su intención.

"Hinata-chan?"

La voz de Kurenai hizo que la chica volteara para saludar a una de sus amigas más cercanas, a pesar de la diferencia enorme en edades, Kurenai había visitado muchas veces a Hitomi para pedirle consejos como Kunoichi y en incontables ocasiones había jugado con ella cuando los chicos no se encontraban.

"Kurenai-san ohayou, como puedo ayudarte?"

"Veras Hina-chan, quería hablar contigo y con tu madre de algo muy importante, me acompañarías?"

Para la heredera Hyuga tal petición era demasiado formal para ser una simple visita de placer "Claro que sí, vamos"

Mientras tanto con Akatsuki –

Recién entraba a su casa y oh sorpresa, Kakashi y Mikoto se encontraban ahí "Sensei? Okaa-san? Sucede algo?"

Kakashi miró a su alumna y soltó un suspiro "Me es difícil de decir esto pero… tu hermano ha matado al obseso de tu padre y se ha convertido en un ninja renegado, se ha unido a una organización maligna que desea conseguir poder y destruir a las cinco aldeas… ow!"

Mikoto lo había golpeado en la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo exitosamente "Deja de decir tonterías, Kakashi…" Miró a Akatsuki y sonrió "… no le hagas caso a este idiota, ha estado leyendo demasiadas historias"

"Y el relleno es pésimo… ni siquiera tiene que ver con la trama…" Admitió el shinobi mientras que movía lentamente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, mostrando su decepción.

"La verdadera razón de que Kakashi esté aquí es diferente, tiene que ver con tu comportamiento…"

Akatsuki pasó de una cara de escepticismo a una de confusión "Mi comportamiento?"

Complejo Hyuga –

Hinata y Kurenai ya se encontraban en el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa, Hitomi salió a atender a Kurenai, pero al ver su semblante serio supo que no era una visita común.

"Kurenai, a que se debe tu visita?"

La mujer de ojos carmesí asintió y dijo "Vengo a informarles que Hanabi Hyuga ha asesinado a Hiashi Hyuga, y se ha escapado de la aldea para unirse a un grupo de ninjas renegados que buscan destruir a las cinco aldeas más poderosas"

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par "…No puede ser… mi pequeña hermanita…"

Hitomi simplemente parpadeó y sin cambiar su expresión dijo "Está durmiendo en estos momentos, acaba de tener un día ocupado con los otros niños en el parque"

Kurenai simplemente negó con la cabeza "Lo siento mucho…"

La matriarca del clan Hyuga sonrió "Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hatake-san"

Esto hizo que la sensei del equipo 8 se sonrojara…

"Se parece a mí cuando estoy a solas con Naru-kun!" exclamó Hinata uniéndose a su madre para avergonzar a la jounin.

"Hablando en serio, vine porque me he enterado de que Hinata ha tomado una decisión algo peligrosa en cuanto a su relación con Namikaze-sama"

Hitomi miró a Hinata, quien a su vez ladeó la cabeza mostrando su confusión "A qué se refiere Hinata? Pensé que te gustaba Naruto, no creo que a Kushina le guste la idea de que intentes robarle a Mina-bo"

Hinata se puso totalmente colorada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza "No es verdad! Yo solo quiero a Naruto-kun! Quiero decir, solo me interesa Naru-kun! No digo… aaahh…"

El pánico en la voz de su hija era totalmente adorable, y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una ligera risa. "Ya escuchaste Kurenai-tan"

Kurenai asintió con una leve sonrisa "Pero me refería a Naruto-sama, verá…"

Complejo Uchiha –

"Durante las introducciones de hace algunos días pude notar que Akatsuki hacía cierto énfasis a su sueño de 'unir su clan con el de otra persona' según sus palabras, y si no mal recuerdo, mientras que miraba a Naruto con cierto… afecto" dijo Kakashi, tomó un sorbo de té que le había servido Mikoto.

"Kakashi, si tú también intentas decirme que Aka-chan y Naru-kun no hacen una buena pareja, entonces no te daré galletitas!" dijo Mikoto con una expresión de enfado.

"No es eso, Mikoto-san…"

Akatsuki estaba totalmente roja, estaban hablando sobre algo que ella ya había decidido y lo peor de todo era que Kakashi se había dado cuenta "A que va todo esto, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie…"

"Oh… entonces no estás enamorada de Naruto?"

"Bueno yo… ehmm… etto… no es que no… bueno Naruto-kun es…" Akatsuki no sabía ni cómo responder, estaba totalmente avergonzada y la mirada inquisitiva de su madre no la ayudaba.

"Naruto-kun? Lo sabía! Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, dime Kakashi…" esta vez la Matriarca Uchiha miró al jounin "…De casualidad tú no estás del lado de Kushina y Hitomi, verdad?"

"No estoy del lado de nadie, permítame explicar el problema… Verá, parece ser que tanto Akatsuki-chan y Hinata-chan están enamoradas del mismo chico, pero más allá de comenzar a pelear cual si fueran una réplica de Haruno y Yamanaka, parece ser que están muy de acuerdo en compartir… si es que las miradas que ambas compartieron durante la presentación era alguna indicación"

Complejo Hyuga –

"Es eso cierto, Hinata?"

La joven no sabía cómo contestar, como era que Kakashi-sensei se había dado cuenta? Como era que Kurenai había decidido sacar algo así a la luz?

"Es cierto madre, al principio no sabíamos que hacer… yo he querido a Naru-kun desde que me di cuenta de que lo comencé a ver como más que un amigo… pero Aka-chan… ella también se enamoró de él…"

Complejo Uchiha –

"No quiero perder a mi amiga, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera… pensamos que tal vez no habría una solución, incluso me había decidido a olvidarlo y aceptar que solo seríamos amigos…"

Mikoto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hija sin poder evitar sentir un inexplicable orgullo llenar su pecho, su pequeña ya estaba llegando a esa fase de su vida… para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad, pues siempre había querido una hija a la cual guiar y enseñarle todo lo que necesitara saber.

"…Entonces Naruto-kun llegó y notó que ninguna de las dos estaba actuando normal…"

Complejo Hyuga –

"… Le explicamos que había algo muy valioso que ambas queríamos, pero que ninguna de las dos queríamos ceder, que no era algo que se pudiera reemplazar fácilmente."

Hitomi asintió y la alentó a continuar al ver que el recordar ese momento era algo tormentoso para su hija.

"…Pero entonces él nos dijo…"

Complejo Uchiha –

"…Eso es tonto, ustedes han crecido juntas desde que nacieron, siempre hemos jugado y compartido las cosas, y ahora dicen que no pueden compartir en esta ocasión? Si es un objeto simplemente lo compran dos veces y cada una lo puede tener, si es un ser vivo, entonces cuídenlo las dos, denle el cariño que tienen, estoy seguro que eso lo hará más feliz que el que ambas se separen"

Mikoto dejó escapar una pequeña risa "No puedo decir que está equivocado, pero moralmente no creo que sea indicado…"

Akatsuki asintió y sonrió un poco "Pero es verdad, decidimos no pelear y ninguna se va a quedar atrás… tanto Hina-chan como yo decidimos que estaremos siempre con Naruto-kun, porque simplemente lo vale, pero decidimos solo compartir entre nosotras dos, si alguien más se le intenta acercar entonces se las verá con nosotras"

"Pues si están tan decididas entonces te apoyo mi pequeña…" Mikoto abrazó a su hija.

Kakashi simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "Está segura que eso es lo correcto?"

"Correcto o no lo importante es que ella sea feliz, y no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, tu y yo hemos conocido a Naruto desde que era un bebé… Dime con total seriedad y firmeza que piensas que él podría lastimar a mi hija"

El jounin simplemente soltó una leve carcajada y después negó con la cabeza una vez más "Eso es imposible, Naruto siempre ha procurado que sus amigos sean felices…"

"Entonces no hay problema, esto es algo que ellas decidieron y confío en el juicio de mi hija"

Así fue como la plática se dio por concluida… sin saber que alguien había escuchado todo.

Complejo Hyuga –

"Conozco a Naruto-kun desde siempre, y sé que él nunca jugaría ni se aprovecharía de los sentimientos de las personas, siempre ha hecho todo lo posible para hacerme sonreír… Okaa-san, no me importa lo que digan los demás, incluso si los ancianos del clan quieren destituirme, entonces Hanabi puede quedarse con el puesto, o incluso Neji, pero si quieren marcarme…"

Hitomi abrazó a su hija "Tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver, y antes de eso sobre el cadáver de Kushina, esa mujer te quiere como si fueras su propia hija, aunque no es de esperarse, si hasta te da privilegios de nuera"

"Hinata, la decisión que estás tomando podría traerte problemas en un futuro… piensa en que dirá la gente…" intentó razonar Kurenai pero Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Eso a mí no me interesa, la gente siempre buscará algo de qué hablar, sus vidas son tan monótonas y aburridas que rechazan cualquier cosa que vaya en contra de lo que ellos consideran ético… pero no importa, lo que importa para mí es poder estar siempre con Naru-kun y Aka-chan"

Kurenai nunca había visto tanta decisión en los ojos de Hinata, era una sensación simplemente abrumadora "si ya te decidiste entonces tienes mi apoyo"

En ese momento Hiashi caminó hacia el jardín, haciendo conocer su presencia "Y también el mío, después de todo iría contra las enseñanzas de Jiraya-sama si me negara, pero eres mi hija y ten en cuenta que mi prioridad es tu felicidad, si realmente crees que esto es lo que quieres, adelante"

"Entonces supongo que todo está bien, estaba preocupada porque pensé que habías tomado una decisión apresurada, pero si realmente lo has pensado bien entonces no tengo nada más que decir." Dijo Kurenai soltando un leve suspiro.

Hinata asintió "Gracias por preocuparte Kurenai"

Hiashi en ese momento recordó algo importante "Entonces, Kurenai, te importaría explicarme eso de que Hanabi me asesinó y escapó de la aldea?"

"Ah… miren la hora jeje… debo reunirme con Kakashi en unos minutos… pero los veré después! Bye bye!" Se excusó rápidamente la experta en genjutsu, dejando a los Hyuga riendo a carcajadas ante la prisa de la chica por salir de su apuro.

Al día siguiente –

Minato ya se encontraba de regreso en su oficina, después de la lenta y dolorosa recuperación de las heridas causadas por su vindicativa esposa, quien lo había hecho prometer mantener las bromas a un nivel tolerable y que no destruyeran las vidas de los demás.

Una explosión en el trasfondo y el grito de Kushina "MINATO!" hizo al jounin sonreír.

"Nunca dije que no volvería a jugar una broma… solo prometí no volver a poner sellos que ocultaran el verdadero genero de los bebes… jejeje" dijo para sí mismo el Hokage riendo a carcajadas.

Alguien tocó la puerta y eso rápidamente puso al rubio en alerta "_No puede haber llegado tan rápido, fueron menos de 10 segundos…_"

"Quién es?"

"Soy Fugaku… tienes un momento?"

"Claro, pasa!"

Minato notó que Fugaku tenía su Sharingan activado y eso no era una buena señal "Amigo mío, sabes que confío en ti y te respeto en muchos sentidos, además lo de Akatsuki-chan ya está resuelto, así es que dime por qué tienes tu doujutsu activado?"

"Voy a ser muy claro contigo Minato… eres mi mejor amigo y nada me haría más feliz que ver a tu hijo crecer y tener una familia, hacer del clan Namikaze aún más grande y prominente…" Fugaku se inclinó en el escritorio para estar cara a cara con el rubio.

"…pero no será a expensas de mi pequeño caramelito, entendiste? Si tu hijo le pone una mano encima a mi hija, lo voy a castrar…"

Minato estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió "Así es que aquí estabas Fugaku… dime, pensaste que no me di cuenta que habías escuchado en la conversación que tuve con nuestra hija ayer?"

Fugaku se veía un poco incómodo "No es eso amor es solo que…"

"O es que acaso pensaste que amenazando a nuestro amado Hokage ibas a evitar que Aka-chan tuviera una relación con el pequeño Naruto?"

Ok Fugaku no estaba incomodo… estaba nervioso "Claro que no, yo…"

"Tu bien sabes que siempre me ha encantado la idea de que nuestra familia y la de Kushina sean más unidas… no intentabas impedirlo verdad?"

Fugaku estaba muy nervioso, y su nuca ya dejaba ver una cantidad impresionante de sudor. "…Pero que tonterías, claro que no! Solo estaba…"

"Porque te advierto, Fugaku Uchiha, que si tu llegas a intervenir en esta relación… dormirás en tu propia cama, en tu propia habitación, por el resto de tus días."

El Uchiha asintió frenéticamente ante la clara orden de su esposa de '_Me arruinas el momento y te mato_'

Mikoto al notar la buena disponibilidad de su marido, sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se fue totalmente feliz.

Fugaku miró a Minato, quien parecía estar intentando aguantar su risa, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó "Piensa bien Minato, si tu hijo y mi pequeña florecita se casan, tendrás como consuegra a Mikoto…"

"Yo no le veo nada de malo a eso…"

"Enserio quieres que tus nietos crezcan con el peligro exponencial de que su abuela, la gran fanática del Yaoi, quiera 'abrir sus mentes a nuevas experiencias' y que probablemente hasta ahí termine el legado Namikaze?" preguntó muy enserio el Uchiha.

Minato sintió un extraño tic en el ojo, eso solo ocurría cuando una idea disparatada pasaba por su mente… o cuando su mujer lo obligaba a comer verduras… y eso no era bueno. "Oh vamos Fugaku, creo que exageras…"

"Estás hablando de Mikoto Uchiha…"

Minato se puso de pie, recordando todas las bromas que Mikoto les hizo a él y a Hizashi… la peor de todas fue cuando le pintó el cabello de rojo y… "Tenemos que detenerla!"

"Qué bueno que nos entendemos Minato" con una sonrisa, el Uchiha se retiró de la oficina, sabiendo que tenía un aliado en sus planes.

El rubio se sentó nuevamente, estaba a punto de comenzar el papeleo cuando una vez más un llamado a la puerta lo distrajo. "Somos el equipo especial de reconocimiento"

"Adelante!"

Tsunade entró a la oficina seguida de dos personas más.

"Es bueno verlos de nuevo, mi esposa me dio un ligero adelanto de la situación pero quería escuchar más de ustedes." Explicó Minato.

Tsunade asintió y señalo a los otros dos a dar un paso al frente "Vamos chicos, esta vez les toca a ustedes… Nagato, Yahiko"

* * *

Que les parecio! dejen sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo, es bueno saber si la historia les está agradando xD  
Nos veremos luego en otro capitulo de esta historia!  
Comenten!


	5. Secretos no tan secretos

Secretos... No tan secretos…

Yahiko y Nagato habían sido discípulos de Jiraya por mucho tiempo, tanto ellos como Konan fueron recibidos en Konoha muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que el enmascarado atacara, pero se encontraban en diversas partes ayudando a Jiraya con su red de espionaje, esa fue la principal razón por la que ellos habían estado ausentes ese día.

Nagato Uzumaki había sido reconocido por Kushina como un familiar cercano, según las conexiones familiares que hicieron ambos al platicar un poco, descubrieron que él era su sobrino, siendo su padre un primo de Kushina quien se fue de la aldea después de que ella fuera enviada a Konoha.

El pelirrojo también era conocido por haber despertado el Rinnegan durante un incidente en el cual Yahiko casi perdió la vida, afortunadamente habían logrado regresar a tiempo, pero el doujutsu de Nagato no fue registrado en los archivos, y Jiraya le había ayudado a esconder sus ojos tras un sello en la sien que los hacía cambiar de color y apariencia, pues el Uzumaki nunca aprendió a desactivarlos.

No se hizo mención del doujutsu más allá de Minato y Kushina, pues se temía que Danzo intentara hacer algo para obtener semejante poder; el veterano de guerra se había convertido en una persona alejada a los intereses de la aldea, incluso algunos civiles llegaron a cuestionar su lealtad.

En su misión más reciente necesitaban encontrar información con respecto a una organización que recién había comenzado a levantarse, Akatsuki. Sus planes eran desconocidos y de sus integrantes solo se sabe que son ninjas renegados de rango S.

Konan no había participado ya que se encontraba entrenando con Shizune en un nuevo veneno que obligaría a cualquier persona a decir la verdad sin importar que clase de entrenamiento tuviera… pero.

"Shizune-san, no creo que la idea de Satori-san de mezclar feromonas de esta manera sea lo más indicado."

"Lo se Konan, pero si podemos encontrar alguna otra clase de efecto mientras buscamos el indicado, habrá valido la pena"

Ambas ninja médico se encontraban alterando los componentes de la última mezcla que habían creado, añadiendo ciertos… atributos para intentar estimular el cerebro de la víctima y hacerla un poco más cooperativa… claro, cooperativa.

Justo terminaban de mezclar todo y sellar el frasco cuando Tonton comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Shizune, liberándose de su agarre y corriendo hacia el frasco en las manos de Konan.

"Tonton, no!"

El puerquito golpeó el frasco en su intento de agarrarlo, logrando que rodara hacia uno de los ductos de ventilación del edificio.

"Shizune-san, debemos recuperar ese frasco de inmediato!" la voz de Konan contenía mucho pánico.

El frasco comenzó a rodar de manera inocente por el ducto de ventilación, encontrando una caída que, por azares del destino, llevaba al ducto de escape, el cual desembocaba al exterior.

Al caer al suelo en las afueras del hospital, un perro callejero escuchó el objeto y lo tomó con la boca, corriendo del lugar al escuchar pasos apresurados.

"Konan-san, la muestra debería de estar por aquí…" dijo Shizune buscando algún rastro en el suelo que indicara el paradero del frasco.

Konan asintió y comenzó a ayudar a buscar, al mirar hacia el final del callejón notó que un perro huía de la escena con algo en el hocico… era el frasco con la formula "Shizune-san! Ese perro tiene la formula!"

Mientras tanto – Akatsuki y Hinata –

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la plaza comprando algunas cosas para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

"Crees que a Naruto-kun le guste si amarro mi cabello?" preguntó Akatsuki mientras tomaba su pelo con la mano y hacía una demostración.

"Seguro que sí, mi cabello aún no es muy largo como para hacerle algún arreglo así es que no podría intentarlo si quisiera." Respondió Hinata mientras veía su cabello en el reflejo de una ventana.

"Bueno… ten en cuenta que llevas ventaja, tienes al idiota comiendo de la palma de tu mano, es solo que no se da cuenta, te-he" dijo Akatsuki mientras abrazaba a Hinata desde atrás, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la Hyuga. "También eres un poco más pequeña que Naruto y yo en estatura…"

La Hyuga simplemente sonrió, pues en una ocasión escuchó a Naruto discutir con Chouji y Kiba acerca de la mujer ideal, y el rubio había confesado que le gustaban más las chicas de estatura menor a la de él.

"Sabes, es muy raro que hablemos de ropa, o de vernos mejor para llamar su atención…" Comentó la Uchiha.

Hinata asintió y después hizo una mueca de disgusto "Casi parecemos sus fans…"

"Como Haruno y Yamanaka…" terminó de decir la Uchiha, para después poner una cara de asco, ambas chicas se miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron "Ewww…"

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, un perro callejero se topó con ellas, embistiendo a Hinata y sacándola de balance consiguiendo que cayera al suelo.

"Ow… que fue eso?" sintió algo húmedo en su mano y la levantó para inspeccionarla "… Perfume?"

"Hina-chan! Estás bien?" preguntó Akatsuki preocupada.

"Sip, solo me sorprendió, y creo que ese perro robó el perfume de alguien" dijo la peli-violeta viendo como el perro se levantaba y se iba del lugar. Se levantó y limpió frotó su mano contra su chaqueta.

En ese instante Shizune y Konan llegaron a donde se encontraban las dos herederas "Chicas, se encuentran bien?"

"Estamos bien, a Hina-chan la embistió un perro pero no fue nada grave…" Esto puso a ambas jounin en alerta.

"Ese perro traía un frasco entre los dientes?" La voz de Shizune contenía un ligero tono de pánico.

Hinata asintió y le mostró la mano "Creí que era perfume, aparentemente el frasco se abrió en el impacto pero solo me cayó en la mano"

Konan examinó la mano de la chica "Esa era una nueva mezcla de venenos y feromonas para obligar a los presos a decir la verdad, funciona solo con el sexo opuesto de la víctima así es que tanto Anko como Ibiki tendrían más facilidad al extraer información"

En ese mismo instante Kiba se encontraba caminando hacia el restaurante de BBQ cuando se topó con las chicas "Hey! Que hay de nuevo chicas? Planeando hacer algo para llamar la atención del rubio?"

Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras que Akatsuki simplemente soltaba un suspiro exasperado "No queremos parecernos a Haruno ni a Ino… así es que nos enfocaremos en entrenar y ser más fuertes, ya habrá tiempo para encargarnos de Naruto, verdad Hinata?"

"Cl-Claro! Ahmm no planeábamos nada de hecho… nada en lo absoluto… hehe" Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Hinata mientras intentaba excusarse para salir de ahí.

Kiba simplemente soltó una carcajada y se despidió de ellas, Shizune notó que Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa y preguntó "En realidad si estabas pensando en algo, cierto?"

"Etto… pensaba en dejarme crecer el cabello…" respondió la Hyuga.

"Pues parece que la formula no funcionó, de otra manera le hubieses dicho la verdad al joven Inuzuka." Remarcó Konan llamando la atención de Shizune.

"No es la forma en la que me hubiera gustado comprobarlo pero… supongo que si no funcionó entonces no pasa nada." Respondió la castaña.

"De cualquier forma, iré a casa a lavarme… solo por si acaso" se excusó Hinata dando la media vuelta y retirándose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Akatsuki simplemente soltó un suspiro y se despidió de ambas Jounin para después dirigirse a su casa.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, Akatsuki finalmente se encontraba en las puertas de su casa cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante "… Hinata dijo que iría a su casa, pero corrió en dirección contraria, como si quisiera ir hacia… rayos!"

Mientras tanto con Hinata –

La Hyuga se encontraba un poco sonrojada, a diferencia de otras ocasiones este sonrojo era muy ligero.

"Parece que nadie me siguió…" Dijo llegando a su destino, la casa de los Uzumaki "… En estos momentos Naru-kun debería estar saliendo de bañarse, si juego bien mis cartas… podré…" la chica rápidamente cubrió su nariz para evitar que escurriera un pequeño hilito de sangre.

Con Kanon y Shizune –

"Aun no entiendo que pudo haber salido mal, Shizune-san."

"Yo tampoco, estaba segura que la mezcla daría el efecto indicado… como es que no funcionó?…"

"Pero vimos como Hinata-san negó haber tenido planes cuando Kiba-kun lo preguntó, la formula debió haberla obligado a delatar cualquier plan que tuviera"

"Negó… hmm…" Shizune comenzó pensar un poco en lo que Konan había dicho.

"Pasa algo Shizune-san?" preguntó Konan al notar que su superior se había quedado callada.

"Hinata negó haber tenido planes, pero después de eso admitió con nosotras que en realidad si tenía planes… recuerdas las bases de la formula?"

"Está hecha de varias feromonas sintéticas que hacen al sujeto mostrar interés y confesar cualquier plan al sexo opuesto" respondió Konan.

"Pero que pasaría se esa persona ya tiene un interés en el sexo opuesto? Quiero decir, hasta ahora no hemos probado la formula y esto podría ser solo una teoría pero…" Shizune buscaba la forma de explicar lo que estaba pensando, pero Konan rápidamente comenzó a repasar los eventos sucedidos y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta.

"No confesó nada con Kiba-san porque no le interesa… pero en si es una persona por la que ella ya siente atracción e interés…"

"…Entonces la formula hará efecto… Konan-san, Hinata-san dijo que iría a lavarse pero la dirección que tomó es distinta a la del complejo Hyuga…" Los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de este dato.

"La casa de Hokage-sama!"

Mientras tanto en el hogar Namikaze –

Kushina se encontraba terminando de preparar los ingredientes para la cena cuando un ligero golpe en la entrada de su casa llamó su atención. "Enseguida voy!"

Apresurándose a llegar a la puerta, la pelirroja se encontró con la pequeña Hyuga Hinata, portando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas "Hina-chan! A que debo esta maravillosa visita por parte de mi nuera?"

"Buenas tardes, Okaa-san, espero no estar molestándole" respondió Hinata con una ligera sonrisa.

"Claro que no, pasa, te gustaría cenar con nosotros?"

Hinata asintió "Me encantaría, por cierto, se encuentra Naru-kun?"

"Está en su cuarto, ya debería haber salido de bañarse, puedes pasar a su cuarto si gustas…" La pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a encender la estufa cuando…

¡BOOM!

Una gran nube de polvo amarillento se levantó al momento en que Kushina había girado la perilla de la estufa, dejándola con el cabello teñido de una variedad de colores que, casualmente, eran los que más detestaba la pelirroja.

"MINATO!" El grito de furia de la mujer podía ser escuchado a kilómetros, y era casi seguro que el Hokage ahora se encontraba en alerta roja. "Espera a que le ponga las manos encima, lo voy a despedazar y…" los gritos de la Uzumaki disminuían a medida que se alejaba de la casa con un solo objetivo en mente, buscar y destruir.

En ese momento Naruto salió de su cuarto al escuchar el grito de su madre, Hinata volteó a verlo y notó que el rubio había salido con solo una toalla atada a su cintura.

"Hina-chan? Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tu madre me invitó a cenar pero parece que tu padre le jugó otra broma" respondió la chica caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio "También vine a verte, porque te extrañaba"

Esto confundió un poco al rubio pues no había pasado más de un día desde el entrenamiento con Kakashi "Ahmm, Hina-chan, te sientes bien?"

"Claro Naru-kun, me siento de maravilla"

En ese momento Naruto notó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su mejor amiga "Tus mejillas están sonrojadas de nuevo, segura que no te sientes mal?"

"Para nada Naru-kun, me sonrojo porque estás aquí… de hecho siempre que estás cerca de mí, mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido…" La chica había llegado hasta donde estaba parado el chico, tomó la mano del rubio y la puso en su pecho "Puedes sentirlo?"

Naruto rápidamente se sonrojó, no solo notaba los latidos del corazón de la chica… "Hi- Hina-chan… tu… mi… mi mano…"

"Que pasa Naru-kun? No te gusta tenerme cerca?" Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba más al rubio, pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

"N-No es eso Hina-chan…" se apresuró a contestar el pobre manojo de nervios.

La chica sonrió de manera traviesa y comenzó a empujar al chico hacia su cuarto "Entonces no te molesta que aprovechemos este momento, cierto?" y una vez adentro cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro.

Con Akatsuki –

La chica se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la casa de Naruto, por alguna extraña razón el trayecto para llegar parecía más largo de lo normal.

"Akatsuki-san!" La Uchiha se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

"Konan-san, Shizune-san? Que sucede?"

"Veras, es sobre la substancia que cayó en la mano de Hinata." Konan comenzó a explicar lo que ella y Shizune habían teorizado acerca del químico.

Hogar Namikaze –

"Hi-Hinata, te estas co-comportando de una manera mu-muy rara!"

"Entonces quieres que me vaya?" preguntó la Hyuga con una expresión de tristeza.

"No es eso! Es solo que… bueno no sé qué sucede, explícame por qué haces esto?"

"Porque me gusta Naru-kun" respondió la chica de golpe y sin dudar, lanzándose a abrazar al chico una vez más.

"Yo te gusto? Siempre pensé que te gustaba Sasuke… bueno Akatsuki… bueno tu entiendes…"

"Claro que no tontito, siempre me has gustado…" respondió la chica acercándose poco a poco al rubio.

Con Akatsuki –

"Entonces Hinata no está pensando de manera coherente?" preguntó la Uchiha.

"Más bien sin pudor… está simplemente bajo el efecto de la feromona sintética, así es que probablemente se dirija a mostrar su interés real al joven Namikaze" Respondió Konan.

"Y entonces que están esperando? Vamos ahora mismo!" dijo Akatsuki reanudando su carrera hacia la casa de Naruto –

Kushina –

La esposa del Hokage se encontraba caminando hacia la torre Hokage cuando recordó que necesitaba terminar la cena antes de matar a su marido "Ya me desquitaré con él en la noche… tengo el plan perfecto kukuku"

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa mientras detallaba los planes de su venganza.

Hogar Namikaze –

Naruto se encontraba acorralado entre el respaldo de su cama y Hinata, la chica le había confesado que le gustaba y estaba feliz, pero estaba con solo una toalla "_Si mi madre nos ve así me matará!" _

"Naru-kun…" La chica le dio un pequeño beso en el mentón al rubio "… no sabes cuánto tiempo he querido…" después besó la comisura de los labios.

Afuera del Hogar Namikaze –

Kushina estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa cuando notó que tres personas se acercaban corriendo hacia ella "Aka-chan? Konan-chan y Shizune-chan? Que hacen aquí?"

"Kushina-san, ha visto a Hinata?" preguntó Akatsuki con algo de prisa.

"Claro! Vino hace un momento pero tuve un incidente y tuve que salir a buscar a mi marido." Respondió la Uzumaki señalando su cabello y mostrando una cara de enfado.

Konan y Shizune solo aguantaron la risa mientras que Akatsuki parecía entrar en pánico "La dejó sola con Naruto!?"

"Claro, por qué?" Konan rápidamente comenzó a explicarle todo a Kushina.

Dentro del cuarto de Naruto –

Hinata se había quitado la chamarra gruesa y había quedado en una playera que dejaba ver las razones por las que muchas de las chicas le tenían envidia.

"Pe-pero Hina-chan, no creo que quieras que sea de esta manera… quiero decir, no es el sueño de toda chica que su primer beso sea romántico?"

Hinata soltó una leve risita "Tontito, por eso es que me gustas tanto, siempre pensando en los demás antes de pensar en ti mismo… no importa el lugar, si es contigo…" la chica nuevamente comenzó a acercarse al rubio.

Fuera de la casa –

"Intentan decirme que hay una chica hormonalmente inestable dentro de la casa junto a mi pervertido hijo, y que esa chica es mi querida nuera? No solo eso… sino que también es culpa de ustedes?" Kushina estaba molesta con ambas ninja médico.

"Lo sentimos Kushina-sama" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"No hay tiempo para eso, Kushina-san, tiene que abrir la puerta!" exclamó Akatsuki.

En el cuarto de Naruto –

El rubio veía a la chica acercarse lentamente "Es algo difícil hacer esto cuando la persona que me tiene acorralado es mi mejor amiga."

La Hyuga abrió los ojos un poco "Entonces seamos algo más…"

"Algo más? Como súper mejores amigos?" preguntó Naruto haciéndose el tonto.

"Mucho más que eso…" dijo Hinata estando a unos milímetros de los labios del rubio.

"Súper mega ultra mejores amigos?"

Fuera del cuarto de Naruto –

Kushina había entrado corriendo a la casa con Akatsuki siguiéndola, llegaron a la puerta y la Uzumaki comenzó a golpear la puerta de su hijo "Naruto, abre la puerta!"

Akatsuki se preparó para derrumbar la puerta de una patada…

Dentro del cuarto de Naruto –

"Quiero ser tu novia…" dijo Hinata acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

"Mi novia?" preguntó Naruto totalmente desconectado del mundo exterior, no dándose cuenta que habían tocado la puerta.

"Sip… tu novia" Hinata terminó de cerrar la distancia cuando la puerta cayó de golpe, dejando entrar a Akatsuki, Kushina, Konan y Shizune.

"Hina-chan!" el grito de Kushina y Akatsuki hizo que ambos se separaran repentinamente.

Naruto notó que seguía estando cubierto por solo una toalla y comenzó rápidamente a mover los brazos de manera frenética "No es lo que parece!"

"Claro, solo besaba a mi novio" El anuncio de la Hyuga dejo a todo helados, y solo el sonido del viento podía ser escuchado en la habitación.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo? sé que fue algo corto pero estamos en epocas de fiesta, así es que me perdono xD  
Además no ha habido mucho review últimamente, me hacen pensar que no les está gustando mucho el camino que está tomando la historia. Pero bueno, espero que disfrutaran de este cap.

Dejen sus comentarios abajos, son muy agradecidos n.n!


End file.
